Goddess
by DeathJoey
Summary: She's not wanted by her village or any other. Forced to stay in Konohagakure, Yae is pulled into war. Hated by most of the village and tormented by most. All but one sees her as dangerous. Will one be able to save her? Or will his own team be her end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just Yae and the bald man. So no suing or going crazy.

The rating is high because it will get worse.

Shikamaru x OC : He's not in this Chapter but I gotta set her up and all that good stuff. So please wait for the next chapter I promise it wont be long.

If anyone see's mistakes please let me know, I am new to writing Naruto fics so I don't know all the jutsu's that much. Also If you review please be gentle.

Goddess

Chapter 1: Copy Cat

"She only has one option Tsunade" A small balding stood before the Hokage. His hands fidgeted with his sleeves as he acknowledged the woman.

"I have had many options coming to my village as of late. All of them have almost demolished this village. I won't have another to watch. I can't spare anymore men or civilians." Tsunade crossed her hands before her mouth. Her eyes watched as the man seemed to break out in a sweat. He backed up slowly.

"Lady Hokage have you not listened to what I have said? Either I leave her to you or I am forced to end this girl's life." The man's eyes narrowed as he came to the door. Tsunades eyes narrowed to a glare and he seemed to shuffle under her glare.

"Don't place her death on my hands. She is not of my village or of my people. She is of a village we hold war with. She is also the holder of a ninjutsu I'd rather not see again...ever in fact. Now take your girl and disappear from this village." The old man could see he was not going to be able to convince the Hokage. He felt his body become heavy. Pulling his shoulders up, he bowed to her and turned. Placing his hand on the door knob he glanced over his shoulder as he turned it.

"Then I pity all who seek refuge in this village." Pulling it open he walked out and closed the door. Sitting in front of him was a small figure draped in a forest green cloak.

They wore a white mask in the shape of a cats face. Red triangles rested on the mask one on each cheek, one on the forehead and a small one for the nose. Black beady eyes watched the bald man.

"Come child we must leave. This is another village you will not live in." They bowed to the old man and followed him out of the building.

~Tsunade's office~

"Lady Tsunade, will you really turn her away?" Asked Shizune holding on to the little piglet. She glanced at the Hokage and noticed the tired look in her eyes.

"I had to; she will become so unstable as she becomes older. I'm surprised she lived this long. It's a hazard to all in the village." Tsunade handed over a file folder to Shizune. Taking it she opened it and read.

"Tsunade is there something I'm supppose to notice here?" Shizune put down the piglet and ruffled through the papers. Jutsu stats, basic information, and lists of all villages she was handed to. All with various reasons to not have her.

"Yes this child's jutsu's. She's a copy ninja. Much like Kakashi but far better in Spiritual elementals. She calls upon the four goddesses and is able to create elemental clones of herself." Shizune looked to the Hokage.

"That seems useful to me Lady." Tsunade watched Shizune from the corner of her eye.

"Not when they are flawless. It's not just herself it is others as well. That's why I requested she stay outside. If she wound up being a spy she'd have me copied without even me speaking." Shizune handed over the folder and Tsunade watched it drop.

"Copy cats like that cannot be trusted."

~Gates of the Village~

"I'm sorry Yae. But this was the last village." The bald man stood with five bodyguards. They all turned and proceeded out.

"I trust you will not run when the time is deemed necessary." Yae followed the men knowing the outcome.

"They will contact us at the outpost. The temple was hopeful, your gift is so rare, a shame it must be banished." The old man prattled on as he walked in-between his guards.

"Every one of them wishes me dead." Thought Yae as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Moving on instinct she jumped back. Shurikans and kunai's imbedded themselves in the road where she once stood. Crouching near the base of a tree, Yae watched the shurikans as they seemed to float up. The world around her seemed to slow as the voices of the guards ordered her to run.

'I can't run, why run when they'll do the dirty work for you,' Thought Yae as she watched the knives begin to target her. With her left hand she reached into her sleeves and pulled out a small scroll. Placing her hands together, the scroll in between her pointer and middle fingers.

"Do it now Yae!" Yelled the man as he pushed his guards before him. Yae waited and watched. The knives change just slightly and turned towards the balding man. Once all facing they charged at the guards. They all unleashed various jutsus but the knives simply dodged or went through. The knives took out the guards and one nailed the bald man in his chest.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty," The voice echoed in the clearing and Yae scanned the grounds. Russtling in the trees and in the bushes below. A shadow passed between the tree trunks, to many small movements for someone one with skills.

'They've come for me again.' Thought Yae as she pulled the scroll open. She squatted down and let the scroll drop across her lap.

"Iron, Tiger, Bear, Shadow. Fire Goddess Kareijutsu!" She formed the hand symbols and raised her hand out. From her palm a single flame lit. Moving with the breeze it cast shadows across her body.

"Fire Art Number 7: Phoenix long shot!" Cupping her other hand around the flame it intensified and began to fire out at the forest. Many began to yell as they escaped the blasé. Twenty ninja's wearing headbands of the Village Hidden in the Grass. One by one they began to charge her a few wielding kunai's and others starting to form there jutsu seals.

"Fire Art Number 6: Fire Barricade!" Fanning her hands out all around her fire engulfed her sealing her inside of a fire barrier. From outside she could hear the jutsu's hit her flame as well as men yelping at the heat. With quick movements she rolled up her scroll and produced another form within her sleave.

"Fire, Bear, Bird, Demon. Wind Goddess Fūreijutsu" She pulled her hands up around her mask A small ball of wind formed and a quick intake she blew the wind towards her wall. Catching the flames up it broke her wall apart spraying the ninja in flames.

Smoke billowed out as the ninja collided with the flames in the forest, there screams ringing out in the evening air.

~Tsunade's Office~

She stood staring in the direction of the gates. Tsunade had first look when she smelled the trees. Now full black smoke billowed out from the forest just passed the gates.

'They couldn't wait, had to kill her on our doorstep…if this is to prove a point, I don't see it.' Tsunade turned to her office, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all stood watching the Hokage. They had all been summand after the girl and her guardian had left. But now it seemed they would be send out.

"I have a feeling they exterminated her there. Catch everyone in the area, Sanlee and his body guards." Tsunade took a seat picked up the file folder.

"And the girl?" Asked Kurenai looking at the name on the folder.

"If she's dead bring her body for burial, if not bring her in chains….dismissed." All three walked out. Tsunade opened the folder and once again read the file. Her thoughts wondered as she pondered this child's fate. Village after village said no, mother first then father dead. Guardian's listed up to the forties. No one wanted this child and yet they still looked for a home for her.

"Yae if your alive will I be forced to chain you?" Asked Tsunade allowed.

~Forest Battleground~

As all tree sensei's apeard on the field. They watched is the area was engulfed.

"Suiton: Great Waterfall!" Yelled Kakashi letting his water jutsu cover the area. Kureni stepped forward watching as the bodies began to surface. Her and Asuma both began walking towards them. Each bending down to inspect them.

"So far none of them are her….or more like none of these are girls." Said Kurenai balancing herself as the water began to drain. Walking down the road, they spotted it immediately.

Four woman draped in fine silk. One with long flowing red hair stood at the head of Yae. The second had short green hair and sat to Yae's left. To Yae's right was a woman with brown curly hair. And at her feet kneeled a woman with braided blue hair. All eyes looked to the new comers and the woman began to guard.

"We just wish to help."Said Kurenai as Asuma pulled out his blades. The woman seemed to back down and turn back to their charge. Each laid a hand on Yae and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, still no reviews or saves, but at least this is chapter two now. I hope you all enjoy. I know alot of this is dry but I promise once I get her on her own and in town all will be better...or worse...

Enjoy all

Goddess

Chapter 2: Welcoming party?

Dreams. It's just a dream. Water wraps around me, my eyes closed tight. My lungs are screaming fir air. But I can't. I can't die here.

Slowly I pry my eyes open; sun beats down on me from above the surface. I feel my lips move slightly. My hands move to cover them.

Please air, don't go.

But that's all it needs. My lips open and my lungs open for air. But only water rushes in, they flood with over and I try to fight.

But now something else registers.

Hands on my shoulders, legs wrapped around my waist. There holding me down, another village wants me dead.

Slowly her eyes open. White walls, white sheets, white skin. Hospital. From the corner of her eye movement followed by the sounds of a door opening and closing.

'I'm sore, so much for the escape.' Thought Yae as she succeeded in sitting up. The door opened and six people walked in. The lead lady, a blonde with a stern face, eyed Yae.

"Mind explaining yourself?" She asked forcefully, Yae eyed her; she was the voice from the office. This Villages' Hokage stood before her, pissed.

"Will you kill me?" asked Yae ignoring the question. A pink haired girl seemed to gasp at the question and the bearded ninja stepped toward the window.

"If I like what I hear, you may just live," Replied Tsunade. Yae look around the room. The pink one scooted closer to Tsunade. All the other people seemed to shuffle around or look bored at the exchange.

"I was attacked. My instincts said attack back. Now will you kill me?" She asked again as her hands balled up the blanket on her lap.

The one eyed grey haired ninja eyed Yae. He watched as the dark green haired kunoichi sat nervous.

"She's still a child Tsunade. Surly room for her can be granted." Replied a black haired kunoichi.

"I don't need your village. I'm not asking to stay; I just want a straight answer for once!" Yelled Yae feeling her anger rise, 'I'm not a child,' she thought.

He watched her from the shadows. She intrigued the Chunnin. Dark green hair to her shoulders, red eyes and the look of sadness written on her face. 'How could she be dangerous?' Thought Shikamaru.

"It's too late for that. Letting you out would cause and even bigger war. First Sora, now you, if this village lives to see another Hokage. I swear I'll build a casino in his name and he can take all the profits." Muttered Tsunade as she took the chart form Yae's bed.

"You're clear to leave. Change and have Sakura here, escort you to my office." Turning towards the door, the man with one eye opened it but waited as Tsunade turned back.

"Oh and Yae, know this, try anything or unleash your chakra without orders. And I promise you that I will personally place our chain's on you." All ninja watched the Hokage. A few were shocked but they all understood.

They all followed Tsunade out, Shikamaru bringing up the rear. As he passed through the door he glanced back at the confined girl. Her face dropped and her body slumped.

'She's trapped," he thought as he shut the door following his seniors.

As soon as the door was shut, she felt the tears fall.

'Damned by name, cursed by birth, just kill me,' She thought as she pulled her legs thight against her and cried.

~Tsunade's Office~

"A little harsh don't you think Hokage Sama?" Asked Kakashi rubbing the back of his head. Somone needed to say it, might as well be him.

"I have to be. This village has faced to many losses. I won't fail them again. I'm not expecting you to all agree, just understand." Said Tsunade as she signaled for Shizune. She opened a ledger and began to read.

"So far I've managed to find a room for her in an apartment house on the outskirts of town. It's close to the Nara compound. When Sanlee came to us two days ago, he gave us all her most basic information. Financially she's fine and also cleared for mission work at the rank of Chunnin.

*Knock Knock*

Everyone froze.

"Come in," yelled Tsunade. All in the room moved to the left to allow Sakura and Yae in. She was dressed in her long green cloak and cat mask firmly in place. Removing the mask she bowed and undid her cloak as well.

She stood in a dark blue short sleeved shirt and skirt. The trims were baby blue as well as her shorts. Her arms up to her wrist, and her knees were wrapped in fishnet. Over her top she wore her pale green Chunnin vest. On her forehead she wore a red headband. The silver strip held an engraved crescent moon, Village hidden in the Moonlight. Around her neck she wore a long red scarf.

"To start, you won't need that band. Shizune her new one please." She handed Yae a box. Opening it as a red headband with the village crest on it. Yae stared. But her hand moved on instinct. She untied her old band and let it fall to the ground. She grabbed the new band and held it.

"Your living arrangements have been settled, Shikamaru will escort you. And remember Yae, your being watched." Tsunade waved her hand and all the teachers ushered everyone out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. Chapter three is up already. Well if you're reading this, Thank you. If you're not that's okay too. Hope you enjoy this round of Goddess. I'm working on the next few chapters; if I get to five and still have nothing I think I may just call it a quick death. But we will see. So enjoy this next chapter and I promise we will see more of Yae's powers later next chapter.

ENJOY!

Goddess

Chapter 3: And so it starts….again

Yae stood outside of the Hokage's building. She watched as the lights faded in the town. It was going to be dark soon, and she still had no clue as to where she lived. Looking to the ones that she followed. They all seemed to go in there own directions. All but the spiky haired teen.

Reaching into one of her bags, Yae brought out one of her scrolls.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's watching you and the ANBU's waiting for you to perform." Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and glanced up to the Hokage's window. Tsunade stood; face practically pushed against the glass.

"Who are you?" She asked as she switched the scroll to her off hand. She watched him, something in his stance made her feel almost at ease.

"Shikamaru Nara, as of today we will be neighbors. I'll show you the way." He walked to the right down a well lit alleyway. Slipping her coat on, she followed a few steps behind him.

"Why are you being so nice? Didn't Tsunade inform you of my situation?" Asked Yae as she nodded to the occasional villager. Mother's were starting to call their kid's in, while fathers trudged slowly towards there homes.

"Troublesome…." He yawned as he came to a fork in the road. On the corner a ramen shop was still open, and on the other end an apartment complex stood.

"Are you hungry?" She asked feeling curious to his answer. Most didn't stay this close to her for long. Once they knew her story they ran or tried to take her on. Looking to her scroll, she placed her hands together with the scroll resting on her pointer and thumbs.

"Fire Art Number Eight: Kitsune Bi!" The scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke and drifted down to the ground. Shikamaru held his hand in the air. All Ninja's in the area froze, ANBU posted on the roofs backed into the shadows.

On the grown a small fox sat. Looking to Yae it yawned as its tail sparked. Narrow blue eyes looked all around, spotting Shikamaru, it stood and stretched. Walking over to the ninja it sat looking up at him. Giving a small yip it rubbed against Shikamaru.

"Hitta come on time for food. It's fine to pet him he doesn't bite." Yae turned toward the ramen shop and lifted the cloth. Looking over her shoulder she watched as he bent down and petted the little fox.

Dropping her bag next to her she took a seat and signaled to the owner for two bowls, as she pulled out a pair of chopsticks Shikamaru walked in with the mini Kitsune in his arms. Sitting next to her the kitsune traveled up his arm and launched off his shoulders and landed on hers.

"You still didn't answer my question," She stated as the Kitsune rubbed his face on her cheek.

"I am hungry, are you buying?" He asked accepting the bowl from the ramen owner and set it before him. Opening his chopsticks he started to eat. Accepting her bowl, Yae watched the Chuunin for a moment.

'I'm lost, by now they normally leave, but now…' She thought as she opened her chopsticks and joined in the eating.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking….god what a drag….you just don't scare me." Said Shikamaru as he took a bite of his noodles. Feeling her appetite shrink she pulled Hitta down and sat him before the bowl. It lapped at the soup and Yae watched the small flame on its tail.

Reaching for her bag, she opened it, and pulled out her new bandanna. The red cloth matched that of her scarf and the metal was polished new. Wrapping it around her forehead she could feel the weight of it rest. A new village, a new band, and a new brand of fear. She untied it quickly and folded up the ends.

"Thank you for bringing me this far, but judging your Hokage's reaction to me. I'd better leave you alone. Thank you again Shikamaru." She placed a few coins on the counter and thanked the owner. Picking up her bag and exiting the restaurant she gave a short whistle pulling Hitta away from his meal.

"Troublesome," Muttered Shikamaru as he knocked back his soup at sat staring at the bottom of the bowl.

~Next Morning~

Yae sat at in her new apartment. Her hair was pulled up into two buns and her bangs pulled forward. Resting on her forehead her new band, she was dressed for the day; she had a few things she needed to do. But she was afraid to leave the room. Hitta yipped at the door; Yae watched the little guy scratch at the door as the flame on its tail moved back and forth.

Picking up her bag she whistled to the kitsune, he yipped again as he sat next to her, as she put on her sandals.

Once out on the road. Hitta began to run ahead of her, sniffing and yipping at all the new things. Many kids tried to catch the little fox but in the end he just ran to her and they all seemed to beg for him to come back. Stopping at a few shops, she picked up food and other toiletries. Stopping at a vegetable stand she heard it.

"…that's the one who came in last night…"

"I heard the Hokage went crazy..."

"….dangerous like that Sora boy…"

"….just as bad as the Jinchūriki…" Yae purchased a few veggies and proceeded on, the closer she got to the main village the more the rumors were about. Giving a whistle she crouched down and held her hand out so Hitta could climb up and sit on her shoulder. She didn't need him to be attacked again. "Tail out Hitta, we won't be here long." She walked up to the Hokage's building and proceeded in. Every time she entered a floor silence met her and eyes just watched. She gave a quick knock to the office door. A muffled come in acknowledged her and she opened it slowly. "Yae Ebisu, what do we owe the pleasure?" Asked Tsunade ruffling though a stack of papers. "I'm just here for a mission, if any. Or an odd job to at least keep my body in shape." Said Yae as she stood before the Hokage.

"All my men are being kept in for the time being. But the training grounds to the east of here are available. But just be mindful of all the other's out there. Some of the old teams will be working today." She kept it short, Yae nodded and turned away from her.

"I don't enjoy this Yae. I hope you understand that." Yae stopped and turned back to her.

"Oh I understand all right, but see this Lady Hokage. There are ways to treat people, be them dangerous or not, be lucky I'm the kind that don't care anymore. But also know, things could have gone very different, this hostility we have, it could have all been fixed." Turning away and exiting, Yae felt her breath leave her slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ok I shall clear up a few things with timelines and such.

This takes place I'd say a week after Sora came to the village but it extends the period before Asuma sensei dies. I picked this part specifically because I want Yae to be there for Shika when it happens.

Another thing sometimes Shika is himself and at times he's not. It's hard I find writing his parts. Also I'm really sorry that it's a lot of talk but her jutsu's specifically are verbal. Everything has a specific ability.

Chapter 4: Training

She sat cross legged in a meadow. In her lap the baby Kitsune sat. On top of her head sat a squat little green bird, a pale green orb resting on its chest. Her scarf was missing, but in its place a blue and white snake coiled around. On its tail a blue jagged piece of ice rested. Leaning up against her back a cub yawned. His white, black striped fur ruffled as its brown eyes gleamed with its head gem.

All five rested in the sun, Yae could feel it. Inside her chakra's raised. Each one taking on a different element. As all four began to combined, she breathed in deep. They came together forming an orb in her chest. She breathed out and felt her body pulse.

The tiger at her back rose and began to growl, but it was too late.

"Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Bullet Tank!" Came a shout from the outside clearing.

"CHOJI!" Yae felt the person crash into her before she had time to react. Three puffs of smoke surrounded her and she rolled under the giant ball.

"Earth, Boar, Fox, Earth Goddess Chireijutsu!" She released the baby tiger as she UN rolled.

"Earth Art Number 9: Aussa Seichō!" The Tiger before her grew six times bigger coming up to her shoulders. Resting her hand on it she crouched and waited.

The ball turned and came to a grinding halt, but still rolled.

"Yae! Call him off!" Keeping her hand on the Tiger she waited. The ball came to a final spin and a rather large boy unwound himself. His long brown hair was wild around him and the Tiger growled louder.

"YAE!" Yelled a voice she knew. Turning from her opponent she turned to see a very sweaty Shikamaru and a tall blonde woman come into her meadow.

"Aussa realease!" Yelled Yae as she petted her big friend, in a puff of smoke the tiger disappeared and she sank to her knees. Her breath was coming out uneven and her body began to shake even more.

'Shit, too much chakra, going to have to go back to having only one out at a time. 'Thought Yae as she wrapped her arms around her waist and then fell on her side.

"Yae! Ino check and see if we have anymore pills!" Yelled Shikamaru as he appeared by her side. Slowly she opened red eyes and gave him a faint smile.

"Cant…seem…to leave ….ahhh"

"Quiet, your Chakra's low. How many jutsu's have you preformed today?" Asked Shikamaru taking a few pills from Ino. Ino watched Yae as Shikamaru helped her up a bit and fed her the pills.

"Who are you?" She asked scuffing dirt on Yae's legs.

"She's the new one Asuma Sensei told us about Ino!" Yelled Choji as he came closer. His face was ashen and his body was covered in dirt. Sitting up Yae eyed Choji as he got closer. Looking to Ino was no better her face was one she knew very well.

"We shouldn't be near her guys. If she's unstable…" Ino backed up and Shikamaru glared at her. Helping Yae up, Shikamaru signaled for Choji to come closer.

"Hi I'm Akimichi Chōji we are all part of Team Ten…well not anymore but we still train together," Babbled Choji as he held his hand out to Yae. She watched him, but saw no really reason to dislike him, and shook his hand.

"Yae Ebisu, nice to meet you….and you are?" She turned to Ino. Shikamaru nuddged Ino.

"…Troublesome…."

"Yamanaka Ino," She backed up from the group.

"I'll see you two later. I just remembered my mother wanted me home soon to help close up the shop."With that she waved at her team mates and was gone. Yae turned towards the larger man as he sat down. From him a large growl emitted.

"Shika I'm hungry can I eat Ino's share too?" Asked Choji falling back arms spread out. Yae pulled out a scroll and eyed it carefully. Shikamaru placed his hand over the scroll.

"I'll be back, don't do anything till I get back, including bringing out Hitta." Shikamaru turned back the way that had all come and headed to find their bags. On the ground Choji whined.

"I'm glad you're around. So you know I don't think you're dangerous. Shikamaru has been filling me in on your information." Choji sat up and looked at Yae.

"But I warn you… The girl's won't be happy; you're taking away their lazy boy." Yae stared after Shikamaru watching him disappear into the woods.

"I'm not after anyone Akamichi; I'm stuck here with all of you. I just want to be able to live." She said forming her hands to summon.

"Earth Art Number 8: Yūyoku Genjū Kimaira" The scroll puffed and a small growl emitted. As soon as the tiger hit the ground it ran in front of Choji and began to hiss. Choji stared at the little tiger and smiled. Aussa was not happy by the smile; he kneaded his back legs and sprung. He didn't get far as he was pulled back, held back by the scruff of his neck. Her hand shook as she pulled the little tiger into her arms.

"Please Aussa he didn't mean it. Choji say you're sorry, Aussa accept it." Aussa put his head in the crook of her arm and huffed. Grass shifted signaling Shikamaru's return. The black and white tail shuffled back and forth.

"I'm sorry….Aussa? Right? I didn't mean to do that to you guy's. I didn't know you were there." Choji said rushed as Shikamaru joined the two. He held out his hands and accepted the bento Shikamaru handed over.

"Aussa say sorry," Forced Yae as she pulled him out of her arm. The Tiger hissed again and looked away. She set him on the floor as she took a seat looking at Choji, the tiger turned around and faced away from all the people in the group.

"Sorry Choji, he's normally better than this." Yae pulled the scrolls out of her hip pocket and examined them. Each one was decorated and colored different. Each ribbon that wrapped it was colored to the scroll it represented.

"I've been looking up your jutsu's. A few of them don't exist," Said Shikamaru picking up a rice ball. "They only show the summoning words and hand signals. How'd you come up with the arts?" Asked Shikamaru handing it over to Yae. She accepted it and pulled off a few pieces.

"I made most of them on my own. I've had to figure it all out as I go." Yae put the rice in front of Aussa.

"My father," she eyed the scrolls. "These were his, the Goddesses, each one was taught to me growing up. My mother showed me how to control chakra while mastering there arts. They only taught me the two for each element. I've learned the others on my own." Said Yae. After a pause she took a bite.

Choji stuffed his food down while Shikamaru lay back eating his rice ball. A breeze ran through the meadow, cooling them all down and ruffling Aussa's fur. Yae watched these two boys. Since her arrival she hadn't had this peace of mind. The people in the main village always talked about her. But she liked the small area she was in, the side shops held everything she needed and the kids loved her animals. Even the adults held there tongues.

Finishing her rice ball Yae stood.

"Aussa come." She walked a few paces into the waist tall grass. The little tiger sulked as he followed.

"If you boys are done stuffing your faces lets go. I could use a few sparing partners." Yae positioned herself facing sideways her right foot first. In her back hand she held a kunai while her front was balled in a fist.

Choji finished off the last of his box and tossed it aside. Rolling to his feet, Choji gave his stomach a few smacks and looked to Shikamaru. While he lay on the floor he pulled his hands to his chest and started signing.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," Yelled Shikamaru, Yae could barely see the lazy nin but as the black shadow weaved it's way through the grass Aussa spotted it. He began to hiss as he moved forward swiftly.

"Earth Art Number 6: Seismic Enchantment." Aussa disappeared in a puff of smoke and the ground began to quake. The shadow stopped advancing and Shikamaru jumped up. The grown rumbled as the boy's bounced around trying to stay on their feet.

"Earth Art Number 7: Geo Missile!" Each rock around them rose, the boys watched. Choji brought out a kunai and Shikamaru fallowed. As the wind picked up the rocks began to dash. Each one chose a target and began firing. They were distracted instantly. They dodged and blocked the rocks, moving farther back.

She charged. She pushed her speed to the max and went for Choji first. She trough shurikans and jumped. As Choji went to hit the shurikans he tried to look up but she was right in the sun.

"Earth Art Number 5: Crystal Enclosure!" She spread her arms out and a wall of rock began to fall over Choji. Like jagged spears it landed around him and began to cover him up. He tried to knock the walls but they stayed put. If one shifted another would take its place reinforcing the walls and the roof. As it finally sealed him in, Yae landed on top, giving it a few stomps.

"Your next Nara," She pulled out a scroll with a green ribbon.

"Fire, Bear, Bird, Demon. Wind Goddess Fūreijutsu," She pulled the ribbon and a gust of wind swept through the meadow. The scroll disappeared and a ball of wind rested at level with her chest.

"Wind Art Number 7: Cyclone!" Wind picked up around Shikamaru, he sprung up to get out of the wind but it grabbed a hold of his ankle and pulled him back. The wind intensified and wrapped around him, pulled him tight. Yae smiled at Shikamaru and gave a quick tap to Choji's rock prison.

"Thanks' guys I needed this….Release!" Both jutsu's expired and Yae back flipped to the ground. She kept her back to the boys; her breath was coming out uneven. 'Shit to many Jutsu's,' She thought as she took a few steps, she was shaking her body was in shock.

"Yae?"

'Shikamaru?' She thought.

A woman watched from the woods. Blonde hair purple clothes, Ino?

"_**Leave us child, we shall take care of this**__,"_ Four women whispered in the clearing and like a shock everything went out. Her eyes rolled back and she landed to the ground.

"…What a drag…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Yae Ebisu

She stomped. The yellow weed flower sprung back up and she stomped again and again and again. Sakura watched Ino as she stomped the life out of a helpless plant.

"She's taking him before I ever got a chance!" Ino yelled as she stomped and then rubbed her foot over the weed.

"Ino you're over reacting." Ino turned on Sakura quickly and glared.

"I am not! That whore waltzes into our village and he's all over her. She just bats her eyes and he's like butter in her hands. The whole time he talked to her he never said troublesome or bother. He was nice to her!" Ino huffed and fell into the bench next to Sakura.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She yelled and all Sakura could do was lay a hand on her friends shoulder and shake her head.

~Yae's Home~

She sat in her window seat. The clouds in the sky casted over the sun and she watched the forest compound. A few deer ran by and baby's followed behind mothers. Yae brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head. She wore a big grey t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. A small bandage was on her cheek and one over her left eye.

_Her memories were wild. Images of her family flashed. All of the villages she had visited over the last nine years. But before that…it was far before the villages and just after her parent's death that she felt it. It was like a barrier, something guarded her mind and her body. But the pain was still there._

"_We will kill you!" A yell in the dark and streak of blood, but a cold voice took over. Something held her mind but her body moved on its own._

"_**Death of a child such a shame**__," A woman's voice like velvet across skin. It was musical and calming, distracting Yae from the moment of death. _

She gripped her arms as she blocked the memories out again. Not now, not again. The pains from then resurfaced always after their voices came. The goddesses' would always come to her rescue but then they would leave the pain behind while she was stuck watching. Only a few scars were visible but those on her heart and soul would always be there.

She looked up out the window again and watched Shikamaru and an older man surrounded by deer. The grip on her arms tightened and she felt the spark.

'I need out, I need to get away.' She thought as she turned away from the window and all but ran into her room.

~Tsunade's Office~

"Is there a reason?" Asked Shizune taking the folder from Tsunade. She looked at it, Yae Ebisu, written on it.

"There's always a reason. Your star strategist wants the folder on her. They spared the other day; she took out him and Choji in less than twenty minutes. I think he can create a plan in case of the worst." Said Asuma reaching out for the folder.

"IT's just basic information. What does he think he'll get out of it?" Asked Tsunade as she began signing papers.

"I don't think he'll get anything out of it…I think he can add." Asuma saluted to the Hokage and exited the office.

~Nara Compound~

The folder lay open on the Shogi table. The main page was just basic information. The stuff he didn't know he committed to memory and the things already known just confirmed.

"Goddess's….troublesome" He muttered as he flipped a page over and all four were listed. A small note was added written by Kakashi.

_All four have been spotted. When sent for retrieval, Yae was knocked out. Four women in white, one with long red hair, The second short green hair, third brown curly hair, and the last braided blue hair. They would have protected her if Kurenai had not spoken up. They fight even when she is unconscious. _

He flipped to another page and went in search of ink. Once found he listed the few attacks that he had seen that day as well as the names of the animals he had seen.

That day was like a blur.

_Her attacks were quick, she calculated much faster than he could ever. Each one was planed the moment they sat to eat. The earth attacks were harsh; Choji's hands were cut up for days. The wounds from her jutsu's were strong; it took two days to heal. But the wind, the wind jutsu was like a wrap. No matter how harder he struggled the more it tightened. And just like that it was over. She was done playing games. _

_As he watched her, the memory was fresh; she was standing there in front of him. Her back to him, it was a tremble, a slight jerk in her head just as the breeze blew in. A mumble on the wind, it wasn't for them to hear, but she heard it. Down she went, to her knees and then all the way. _

_He and Choji were running, he reached her first. He turned her over and there was blood. A cut to her cheek, and a gash on her forehead. _

"I feel like this is just getting started Yae Ebisu. Your about to turn our world upside down. Maybe you're going to turn my world upside down," Muttered Shikamaru leaning back with his hands under his head.

Yae decided to brave today. She stood outside her apartment building and could feel fear grip her. She hadn't seen Choji or Shikamaru since that day. Or even Tsunade, the Hokage's words rang out as Yae stepped onto the street.

"KEEP YOUR POWERS DOWN! DON'T EVER USE THEM ON OUR NINJA AGAIN!" She cringed and wrapped her right hand in her red scarf. Taking the right path Yae walked down an alley. She had no destination there was never a need to have one. Kids ran by her and a few of them begged for her animals. She said her sorry's and kept walking.

She felt the itch, she wanted to bring them out, but she dared not risk it. The ANBU were on her now all day everyday she was allowed very little time unsupervised.

She pulled her scarf up as she turned the corner and bumped into a belly.

"Ah Sorry." She mumbled as she rubbed her head. The cut above her eye was bleeding.

"Ahhh Yae I'm sorry for that it was either that or you ran into my bag of chips…Can't have that happen?" Chuckled Choji as he placed a handkerchief to her cut.

"Oh Akamachi sorry," She spotted Ino.

"Hi Yamano san, what are you two up to right now?" Asked Yae as she whipped at her cut. For some reason it was bleeding more then when she changed the bandage.

"Were headed to Shika's, would you like to come with us? Shika has been wondering…"

"NO! She cannot come!" Ino yelled and stepped in front of Choji.

"Stay away from my team. You're a danger to this village and anyone you get close to! I see you around us again I'll take you out myself." Ino pushed Yae and she dropped the handkerchief. The blood ran down the side of her face and blured her vision red. Choji tried to pull Ino away and they started to yell.

More people were coming out; Yae looked around at all the new comers. They were covering their mouths, their eyes watching her. All was red, everything was blurred to her. Taking a few steps back, Yae pulled away from Choji's grasp. Looking at the bigger man, Yae was lost, He held Ino on the other side of him, while Choji reached for her.

"….no…." She whispered. She stepped back and whiped at her eyes and it spread to both.

"Leave….me…alone!" She yelled and she pushed past both. Her feet took her, she didn't care, and she just needed to be away. This village, it was the village.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" Yelled Tsunade.

Yae walked in, some of the blood on her face was cleaned up but the dried blood had been harder to scrub off on such a short notice

"Yes Ebisu?" Tsunade pushed the self back from her desk and leanded into her chair.

"I don't care what mission it is, I just need a mission. What do you have?" Yae focused on something in the difference.

"I have something, but will you be ok for a mission?" Yae simply nodded and walked closer.

"Get that head checked out and packed by tomorrow morning. I'll inform the squad leader." Yae nodded again and Tsunade noticed it. Tears were rolling down her face. Pretending not to notice, she dismissed Yae and looked to the clouding sky.

Disclaimer: Ino's a bitch….yeah I know. But I need the one person to be mean. Thanks to those who are reading, I got so far one person watching my story so that's enough to get a few more chapters out of me. So what kind of mission is it? Who's the team? What will Choji do to Ino? What will Shikamaru do?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shock and Awe

"_What is your problem Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, Choji placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. Ino seemed to gather her courage and retaliated. She shoved him and Choji._

"_What's yours! She's dangerous and you're flirting with it!" She shoved him again._

"_Why can't you see me! Why can't you see that I have been waiting?" She stormed away. Shikamaru shrugged off Choji. _

"_Did Tsunade say who she went with?" Asked Choji as Shikamaru squatted down. He felt sick, he was pissed. This was too fresh, someone was playing a game on him and it wasn't funny._

"_Five man team, she's with Team Gai." _

~Border of **Otogakure and Land of Fire~**

'Village Hidden by Sound, the reports are positive.' Thought Yae as she pulled out a scroll wrapped in a blue ribbon. Placing it on her thumbs and pointer fingers she waited for the signal.

The mission had started six days ago.

The team was weary of her, except the coconut headed one. Rock Lee was his name and all he was doing so far was asking about Taijutsu. They'd gone over plans, on the way to the rendezvous point, they practiced battle plans and contingency plans, small two man teams and so far she was paired with Lee.

Lee stood on a branch below her.

The task at hand was just to sit and watch, the other three man team was suppose to be flushing out the two nin they had been tracking. The nin's had been grave robbing. When all the graves had been inspected, all the ninj's buried were missing there headbands.

"I don't understand Ebisu-San. Why steal headbands? They have no true value but rank." Rock Lee jumped up to her branch and looked at her scroll.

"Rank is what they want. If they take many from all the villages, they can easily sneak one or two in at a time during the month. Tsunade said they may be part of the invasion." Yae squatted down and saw the rustle in the trees. Static glitches in her ear followed by a woman's voice.

"Lee coming your way!" Tenten's voice was straining.

"Water, Fish, Dragon, Cat, Water Goddess Suireijutsu!" The scroll puffed and in her hands a small water orb swirled.

"Water Art Number 5: Sound of Water!" From the orb it rushed out landing on the ground and thinning out.

"Ten Ten pull back, the trap is down." Lee's voice echoed in her ear and static met them. Yae rubbed her hands together and jumped to the tree just above the grove entrance. It was a small goat path, but that's how the bandits traveled. They stuck to pathways out of the way, ones only used in emergencies.

A few minutes passed and no reply came. Rock Lee tried the com again and still no reply.

"Ebisu what now?" Asked Lee as jumped to the ground. He stayed away from the trap but looked down the lane. It was empty.

"Travel! Lee stay at that distance I'm moving the trap, if you see them at all signal them." Yae jumped from tree to tree, she couldn't see the road but she knew the direction she needed to go.

'_Let us child_,' the voices rang in her ear and she stumbled.

'_Tragedy Child_," inside her chaka slowed.

"_Release!_" She yelled but it wasn't her voice.

"Ebisu what's going on?" Too many, too many voices were in her head. Her actions they weren't her own.

"_Tiger, Bear, Shadow. Fire Goddess __Kareijutsu_," Yae's voice sounded stronger. Her hand movements more precise. She jumped down just as Lee passed and watched. The fire orb from the scroll floated in front of her.

"_Circle around, pull the team away, I'll handle the bandits." _Lee turned to her and faltered, something was wrong. This girl wasn't the same as she was. She shooed him away and he took a few steps before springing into the trees.

"_We know what they want Child, they'll have to beat us to get to you. Even if we must kill you ourselves._" The goddess's voices were cold. Yae watched as the world she watched began to fade.

"_Sleep Child_," Her eyes began to fall.

"_The pain will be dulled_," Their voices were like a lull and then her eyes closed.

"_Fire Art Number 7: Phoenix long shot_!" Yae cupped her hands around the flame and kept her eye on the path. Starting from the right she let the flame shoot out and fanned it across the path. The bushes caught first engulfing at the base of trees and working their way up.

Just as the trees caught fire in the tree tops, they came into view. She dropped her bad and got ready. They glimpsed the fire and hung back. Yae walked closer to the flames and held her hands out spraying more fire balls at the bandits.

Four bandits stood and all seemed to make hand gestures. Jutsu's began to collide against the flames but all it managed to do was make the flames bigger. Yae cracked a smile and placed her hand in the air.

"_Fire Art Number 5: Hell's Prison!_" The flames in the trees intensified and spread past them. Coming to meet on the other side the bandits were surrounded. One by one flames began to bridge across the road barley above the bandit's heads. As the last stream of fire branched over them the walls began to scoot closer and closer. One bandit tried water jutsu's but only wound up covering them up in smoke.

"YAE! The Hokage wants them alive! We need the info!" Gai Sensei stood behind her yelling over the sound of burning trees. Yae looked back; her red eyes were clearer and wider. Her features were harder.

"_We haven't killed them yet_," came her cold reply as she walked back to her team. Ten Ten backed up a little keeping distance from Yae.

They all braved it; four bandits rushed the flames and pushed though coming out smoking and aflame. They attacked, one slashed at Yae's back while all the others pushed forward for the other teammates.

She pulled around moving with the blade, she felt it rip into her back, as she grabbed the blade after the cut, she heated it. The blade burned his hand instantly causing him to drop the sword. She charged him with the flame orb and rammed it into his shoulder; he screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. The flesh was burned raw and red, taking a step to her bag she picked it up and slung it over her wounded back.

"Yae do you have him contained?" Gai and his students had the bandits down.

"Yes Sensei," She moved over to the man and gripped him by the collar. She pulled him over and pilled him up with the other three.

~Shikamaru~

He jolted awake, his breathing was heavy his mind running a mile minute. He scanned his room and found nothing out of the ordinary but something was off. Pulling his blanket back he noticed the shake in his legs. He wore a baggy t-shirt and pale blue shorts.

"What a bother," he mumbled as he placed his hands on his knees. With a quick shot of his chakra, his legs settled while he looked out the window. The moon was high and the clouds were out. It was a beautiful night for cloud watching but then he remembered.

"She's hurt, troublesome woman," Yawned Shikamaru as he laid back his hands behind his head.

**Disclaimer: I'm turning Ino into a total bitch. If you like her I'm sorry I don't mean for that to happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shikamaru Nara

He sat in the shade of a tree. Besides him a mother and father deer sat there babies wondering in the distance. It was a cloudy day, a perfect day for him to clear his thoughts. The weather had gone from bad to good and now it looked to be here for only a short time before it became bad again.

Leaning up against the tree Shikamaru sighed.

"Yae…troublesome woman." He'd been thinking on her since last night's dream. She'd stunned him at first, a simple girl, his height, deep colored green hair. Like the color of the trees in mid spring. The eyes, those red eyes stared for just a moment but he understood, so much emotion swirling around them. This girl was normal by looks, but she came with a warning.

Her powers were dangerous.

Easily over come, the strategies and plans stated if used properly they'd survive and her powers would be praised. But the back lash of her powers was the other problem. Everyone wanted this girl dead…except him…and maybe Choji.

He replayed the day in the meadow.

_As soon as his hands touched her lips to help her eat the pills, there was a jolt. Full lips swallowed the pills and he couldn't help but feel like being pulled toward her. But later is what got him, later he had held her, and he had carried her after her collapse. He carried her all the way to town, feeling like this was perfect. She fit perfectly and she wasn't that heavy either._

_But Ino had thrown a wrench in that. She'd demanded he drop Yae. He argued with Ino and Ino struck. As Yae tried to get out of his arms, Ino struck her across the face and demanded Shikamaru and Choji leave Yae. _

_Shikamaru only remembered red that afternoon. As Yae rushed away he had yelled at Ino. He'd never said a word against anyone of his partners but this was too far. On that day he couldn't help it, Ino deserved all he dished out. _

But now her mission….

This was a test. He didn't like the way it was playing out but he knew he had a partial answer. He liked her, he knew that much, he just needed to be sure.

Standing up Shikamaru made for the main gate. He'd talked with Tsunade a few days ago about Yae's mission. A bird had come in that day saying that the five man team would be two days late. They'd confronted the bandits and taken them to the Sound village.

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pocket and headed to the compound gates. He needed to be there for her when she arrived. She was injured with no help along the way, that dream was so vivid.

She was breathing hard. Chakra levels were low, Aussa could barely keep up. But her back is what scared him. It was cut all the way from left hip to right shoulder. She hid it quickly and made excuses all the while in private treating it the best she could.

'She wants to keep quiet…to not be so troublesome….troublesome woman,' Thought Shikamaru as he exited the compound.

~Yae~

She was pale. Yae kept up with Team Gai but her strength was going quickly. It had been two hours since her last bandage change and she could fell the blood trickling. They were a mile away now; Gai sensei had declared no breaks till home, great warriors never rested. Yae was fine with that until Lee slapped her on the back saying, "Home is the perfect place to rest!"

She could feel the bandage scrape across her cut and she winced. She just needed to keep moving and she'd be fine, staying behind the group was working well enough.

'I don't want to go back yet, everyone's waiting, he'll be waiting….' Images of Shikamaru flashed, his face so close. His hands on her lips, him carrying her…all of it was overwhelming her emotions. She didn't know how to react.

'He's bailed me out time and time again…' Yae pushed on hefting her backpack a bit higher.

~Tsunade~

"Form the squads they leave tonight, they destroyed a temple and slaughtered the monks. I want them hunted down. All the squads leave tonight." Shizune bowed before the Hokage and ran to sound the alarm.

~Shikamaru~

He was coming up on the main village when his chubby friend signaled to him. Catching up Choji opened a bag of chips.

"Your gonnna have to miss Yae. Asuma says there calling the squads together." Shika watched Choji feeling his heart sink. The cubby man stuffed some more chips and smiled.

"I don't know what it is Choji, I just need to figure her out. She bested us, she pissed off Ino and she…she..." Shikamaru was at a loss for words. He didn't like this at all, he was out of words.

"Just be careful Shika, the others won't be happy." Said Choji wrapping an arm around Shikamaru.

"Once we get back all will be better." Laughed Choji reaching for more chips with Shikamaru trapped in his arms.

"Troublesome….let's find Ino."

~Yae~

They'd made it. All were out of breath and tired. As they came to the main part of the village Gai sensei dismissed them saying he'd take care of the report with Tsunade. For that Yae was happy, the sooner the departure the sooner she could clean the blood. With goodbyes said each proceeded home.

As Yae turned down her street she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Turning she came face to face with Ino. The woman stepped closer and closer till she was a few steps from Yae.

"Because of you he hates me now!" Yae managed to dodge the first slap but the second one required her to lean on her bad hip making pain rip trough her back. The slap connected and that's all she needed. She reached for Yae's hair and pulled as she clawed at the soft skin on her face.

Yae collapsed feeling all her strength leave her, as she hit the ground she spit out blood, her lip was busted and cheeks clawed raw, blood was everywhere.

"Stay away!" Ino kicked at Yae's stomach and pulled the girls hair to bring her up as she also stomped on her legs.

"Why couldn't you have died!" She kept kicking and stomping, while one hand held Yae's hair the other reached into her pouch and pulled out a Kunai.

From the rooftops ANBU soldiers watched. The only thing heard through the night was the scream of a girl.

~Shikamaru~

"Ino where have you been?" Asked Choji as he took his place in line.

"Sorry just saying bye to someone," She smiled to Choji and then batted her eyes at Shikamaru.

**Notes: What about Yae, is she ok? Has Shikamaru figured out most of his feelings? Hope you all enjoy this. Please comment, if you have questions please don't be afraid to ask**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes!: Thank you to all who saved my story and a big thanks to all who reviewed my story. It all means a great deal to me. **

**muzikchic4eva asked me a question about the story: When our dear Yae becomes possessed by the the Goddesses yes she knows. There are somethings from her past that she will not remember and as she gets older they may block more from her, just depends on how they feel. **

Chapter 8: Comfort

She'd been crying for days. Crying from pain, fear and loss. Crying for herself and for him. She wasn't even fighting for him and she lost.

The night of her beating the Village people had been kind to her. A healer found her and respected her wishes to not go to the hospital. The healer treated her back and her neck, there would be a scar no matter who treated it, the broken bones were wrapped, so far her ankle and left hand were broken. Her body was still bruised but most of the bleeding had stopped. All over her arms, legs, stomach, neck and face there were cuts. Her neck held an ugly jagged one, She'd fought when the Kunai had been brought out…but

She opened her eyes.

Her chakara levels were still very low, no jutsu's were to be used for at least two weeks.

Now even more she refused to leave her apartment. The healer came every few days to check her but other than that she stayed in the window seat red scarf firmly in place. Glancing at the Nara compound Yae noticed a man similar to Shikamaru. He was out greeting the deer and checking the children, she hadn't seen Shikamaru out since she'd returned.

"_Don't fight child_," Came the goddess's voices.

"Why make this worse?" Asked Yae allowed.

"_Don't fight him Child_."

Images flashed of him and her heart skipped a beat. Her body tingled as she remembered the time's he'd touched her. The day in the meadow she'd woken to his face. So close that she felt the pull. She wondered in a instant if he would taste of the pine he smelled of. She shook her head.

Reaching up Yae touched her lips.

'He's kind…quiet…but..." She watched the unknown man pull the deer in for a hug.

"He is not afraid of you child, be happy." Spoke the goddesses again as the man pulled away and began to walk out of site.

That afternoon the rain came quickly. It poured and the wind picked up violently. Forcing herself up, Yae limped into the living room. The room seemed to howl as the wind pasted and dripping sounded from her bedroom. A leak had started early that morning and the super was out for the day.

Night came and went and the rain died down. It turned to a drizzle but the gloom still lasted. The grey skies made it hard for her to enjoy watching the deer. Sitting in her window again Yae watched the Nara Compound.

Deer where out, which was odd due to the rain, but there behavior was scared. The older ones were thrashing and the younger looked to be sad, they all huddled together as the adults charged each other. A roll of thunder spooked them and they all went running into the forest. Yae rubbed at her eyes she could feel the tears beginning to form.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Tapping again, Yae waited. They rapped at the door again and mumbled.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled as she limped to the door.

"Yes?" She asked opening the door and rubbing the water from her eyes. Once her hand was down she froze.

Shikamaru stood before her wet and unkept. His pony tail was down, hair plastered around his face and neck. His eyes were red and his body was shaking.

"Come in, God your soaked." Exclaimed Yae as she limped back and turned to go and find him a towel. Quick as a snake, Shikamaru's hand reached for hers and it was like fire to the both of them. She could feel his shakes subside as he pulled her around.

"Asuma…he's…" Shikamaru sank to his knees and choked back sobs. His other hand gripped his shirt and he couldn't help but let out a cry.

"Nara what happened?" She bent down awkwardly to his level and he pulled her closer to him. In one swift move she landed on her knees and her lips made contact with his. Warmth spread from her to him and the shaking in his hands seemed to stop. Pulling away, Yae winced. Staring at Shikamaru all she could see was a confused child. She pulled him into her arms and held him as he cried.

He sobbed into her and gripped and clawed at her chest. He was utterly lost, something had broken him. Even now and then he'd scrap across a bruise but she held on to the hisses, he needed this now. All she could do is let him let it all out.

'_Don't fight child, love for him, for this is peace._' The goddess's seemed to surround the two. Each one laying a hand on Yae and the other on Shikamaru. She ran her right hand through his hair and smelled the pine and deer. Under the pine sent there was metallic, the smell of blood captured her senses and she knew, this was blood from Asuma sensei.

The Funeral was held two days later.

The skies cleared and the Ninja's of the village all gathered at the burial grounds. All but Shikamaru and Yae, they sat on the Nara's roof, looking in the direction of the grounds. Yae ran her good hand through her hair and looked to Shikamaru, he, like her, was dressed in the ceremonial black her red scarf was wrapped firmly around her neck, she couldn't a ford to let him see the scars yet.

He'd stayed with her at all times. He was lost; all talk of Asuma was off limits. If Shikamaru brought him up Yae would stay quiet as to not ruin Shikamaru's mood. The swings were few the first day but as the hours ticked by till the burial they became more frequent.

"They're worried about you," she said watching a flurry of red flowers rose from the grounds.

"Are you?" He asked as he tore his eyes away from the flowers and looked to his hands. A silver lighter rested in them and slowly he turned it over. Asuma's lighter was with him always; Yae from time to time would watch as the deer child would open it and light it. His face basked in the fire light and the emotions appeared for a brief moment.

"….Not really, from what I know Shika, you have a plan. All of us would join you for revenge." Stated Yae as she lay back staring as white puffy clouds began to enter the sky.

"Say it again."

"Say what again?" She asked. His face came into view, he was very close to her, they hadn't kissed since that day.

"Say my name…" His eyes were still hollow, but his voice was full of excitement. This wasn't what she wanted.

"Shikamaru Nara."

Yae watched as the eyes blazed with anger and he pulled away. He was frustrated, at least it was something. Yae just laid there, she knew what he wanted, he wanted to hear her say Shika again, but she wouldn't. She needed him to have some emotion; she still wasn't sure about what they had become.

"Calm down….such a bother…" He muttered as he drew his knees up and buried his head in his lap. Reaching over Yae pulled out his hair tie and watched as dark hair fell over tan skin.

"Shika don't push this now. You want revenge, I understand that. But don't bury this, don't bury me under it." She said sitting up. He didn't look up.

Feeling cold, Yae stood. She wobbled a bit her leg still healing.

"I'm in, I may not of know him but I can still watch you. When you decide you know where I'll be," Yae braced herself for a jump but he latched on right away.

"Troublesome woman…" He mumbled. Smiling Yae rested. He was still Shikamaru he just needed forward answers, forward statements. He needed a plan of attack.

"I'm serious, plan carefully Shika, if I go or not, you need to come back." She balled her fist, the images and memories of her parents flashed in her mind, a flash of her crying, the beatings, the threats, but now he was with her fears. Shikamaru joined in the images, he was beaten and broken before her.

"Stop!" Looking down Yae cringed, his face was lost, his eyes hallow again.

"It will never happen, but you have to make that part true." She said turning back to look at the burial grounds.

~Ino~

She watched the two together; he had distanced himself since they'd returned. Only Choji knew where to find him but he wouldn't tell her. He hated her just as much as Shikamaru hated her.

'Why can't you get the hint? Why can't I just kill you?' Ino's thoughts yelled.

She took a few steps forward but they were moving, she was limping and mostly still covered in bandages her scarf wrapped around her neck, That brought a smile to Ino's face.

"Are you going to tell me about the cuts now?" Asked Shikamaru as he helped her to descend the roof. Yae's face paled and she pulled away from Shikamaru.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: OMG this chapter was hard. I hope you all enjoy! oh and I have a treat for my readers! Go to my profile look under Goddess and copy the link. It will give you a good look at out Yae. For some reason it wont post here but go check it out!  
**

Chapter 9: Revenge

A five man team. Shikamaru as leader, Kakashi Sensei, Choji, Ino and Yae. Yae's broken bones were forced to heal quickly in order to be ready for this mission. It took some heavy convincing but she had. She only limped when they went nonstop.

They'd tracked them to this place, and so far the plan was going wrong. They had no other choice, Shikamaru and Yae separated to fight Hiden, while Kakashi, Choji and a very pissed off Ino faced the other.

She sat in a tree, watching as Shikamaru had Hiden caught with his jutsu, but slowly his chakra was fading. So far this part of the plan was working but Yae could feel it. Hitta yipped into her ear and Yae crouched down.

'Don't change till I'm tapped out. Use Hitta,' He had said the day they set out. No matter how the plan changed Shikamaru kept the same rule for her, at all times she was to have one of her familiars out.

His eyes were more focused today, she was happy for that but what scared her were his movements. He was moving carelessly and he second guessed himself twice. It had started sooner, the caresses to her face and the simple kisses in secret. But they weren't a secret, Ino watched them at every chance, without even knowing it Shikamaru was adding fuel to the fire.

She refused to tell him about that night, the scarf stayed on at all times.

"I win!"

She snapped out of her trance and watched as Hiden broke loose of the shadows. Shikamaru's jutsu was out of juice. Hiden gave out a laugh and charged at Shikamaru. She pulled the little fox off her shoulder and cupped him tight.

"Fire Art Number 4: Fox Dance!" The fox and Shikamaru puffed and Yae jumped down.

"Fire, Bear, Bird, Demon. Wind Goddess Fūreijutsu." Yae yelled as she landed the small little bird spearing to sit on her shoulder. Shikamaru stood up and placed a hand on Yae's other shoulder. Hiden charged before the smoke lifted only to be met by a wall of wind. The small little bird screeched and flapped its wings. The smoke cleared and both ninja watched as Hiden became frantic.

"YOU WILL BOTH FACE MY GOD!" He yelled swinging his scythe again and again and again. Shikamaru jumped back and Yae faced Hiden head on.

"Wind Art Number 7: Cyclone Barrage!"

"Fire Art Number 7: Phoenix long shot!" Shikamaru formed the hand signs in sync with Yae and both unleashed there attacks, Shikamaru's flying past Yae to combined with her wind attacks. The wind wall came down and the flames intensified as they began to pummel Hiden.

"DIE!" He yelled as he collapse to the ground, he was twisted around. The strings around them seemed to rattle as the wind and fire concentrated on the target.

"Wind Art Number 6: Air Stream!"

"Fire Art Number 6: Fire Barricade!" Both attacked again combined and trapped around Hiden. They setup walls around him and the wind and fire began to pierce him. The wires stopped swaying and Yae backed up. She took in a deep breath and pulled her hands up.

"Wind Art Number 5: Finch melody!" The bird flapped its way up. Yae gave a whistle and Wynn flew off in the direction of there comrades. Shikamaru stepped back and placed his hand on the closest one. The sounds of birds began to drift into the clearing and Yae glanced to Shikamaru.

"Hitta pull it we need to go, now!" Yae jumped back up into the tree, taking a deep breath as she placed her hands on the trunk. Hitta pulled quickly and the strings fell on to Hiden.

"If that doesn't kill him, we need a plan Shika" Yae looked up and Shika sat slumped forward. He was breathing harder than her; he was too low on his chakra. She cursed herself and gave three short whistles. The fake Shikamaru disappeared and Hitta sat watching the flames. All at once the explosion talismans all went boom.

"Three plans Yae, I'm losing it." Said Shikamaru as he pulled his legs close. She won't deny it, he had messed up this mission, and he started too soon. He was still unstable.

"We need to get to the others, Wynn will lead them here but I'd rather them not get to close to the blast zone." Said Yae jumping down to Hitta and picked the little guy up.

"Good job Hitta your clone was perfect," She rubbed the little guy to her face and kissed his nose.

"Don't ever ignore my god!" Her eyes widened and Shikamaru stared down at the blast. Yae stood with Hiden just behind her, his black spear was out and pointed at her chest. His face was set in a grin and his arm came to wrap around her shoulders.

"I want your death!" He raised the spear and slashed up, Hitta jumped from Yae's arms up to scratch at Hidens face, the spear forgotten swung higher scratching Yae from her neck to her face as she tried to dodge.

"Wind Art Number 4: Thread Storm!" The wind picked up and trapped him, it formed think like strings and pulled. Shikamaru tossed down another explosion kunai and Yae jumped into the tree across from him. The ground exploded from below Hiden's feet and he fell. This body ripped to shreds as he fell among the debris. He threw another one down and let the man's body become buried. They waited; each held their breath watching to make sure he didn't resurface.

"Yae!" Shikamaru jumped down and picked up the end of her scarf and pressed it to her eye, the simple movement caused the scarf to fall to pieces. He dropped the end he had around the front of her neck a pink jagged cut stood out against her paler skin.

Yae pulled away from Shikamaru and covered her eye. The blood was blinding her and she needed to clean it quickly.

"What happened?" He asked. Yae whipped at the blood and turned to the sound of a tweet. Wynn was nearby.

"Not the time right now, the other half of the team is close and they have back up." Yae whistled back and Hitta puffed away.

"I want to know now!" His strength seemed to be returning, Yae could feel her body pulse again as she remembered that night. She took a deep breath.

"Shikamaru!" A boy's voice yelled out to them and Yae thanked her goddesses.

"Is it done?" Asked Kakashi as he came to a landing next to her. Yae nodded her head in the direction of the rubble and he gave a sigh of relief. Captain Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all stood with Kakashi. The backup. Sakura stepped closer and placed her hand over Yae's eye.

"Are you two alright?" She asked, Ino pushed Sakura away and pulled her toward Shikamaru.

"His chakra levels are low." Ino placed a hand on Shikamaru's chest and pulled Sakura to follow. Sakura looked to Yae and saw her place her own chakra healing to work.

"We are ok, he's just low and Hiden got me in his last attempt." Yae pulled her headband down over her eye and tightened it. She looked to Kakashi and shrugged.

Wynn chirped from above and puffed away. Her body felt heavy now that all her familiars were back. She glanced at Ino and noticed that the girl was muttering something under her breath, Shikamaru heard her.

"I'm fine now," he pushed their hands away. He locked eyes with Yae, he was angry.

"Let's get home, this is over and I need to get back to Tsunade." He turned his back on the whole group and jumped into the trees ready to head home.

~Yae~

She sat at home fixing her scarf. Her neck was bandaged and her eye was covered with a patch. Her fingers worked quickly to sow the cuts, but it was becoming harder to do. Her eyes were watering; the one under the patch began to sting. She whipped away the stray tear.

_They'd gotten home, given their reports and Shikamaru and team ten stayed to talk to her. Yae waited outside the door for him, she knew she needed to explain. First came his voice demanding, accusing someone. Then came hers, she was screaming at her teammates. Then it was like a horror story, the whole team pushed out of the office. Shikamaru chasing Ino, him grabbing her and demanding an answer. And then he got it, her lips were on his and Yae stepped back._

Putting down the sewing down, she turned away from the table and headed into her room. He laid there unconscious to the world. He needed rest badly, his levels were slowly rising. A few days of sleep would do the lazy nin some good. She closed the door and leaned against it. Slumping down to the ground Yae cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ahhhh I'm so sorry it took so long to get this one to all of you. I find it's a bit hard to write the slow parts but I just watch some more naruto and go from there. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Masks

The shadow jumped from roof to roof. As it neared the main gates it stopped. Turning back they looked at the village. Most of the lights were out, the shop lights still on; it was still early in the night so people walked the streets. Pulling out a mask from inside their cloak they placed it on their face. Turning back to the gates, the cat jumped again leaving Konohagakure

Jumping from branch to branch the cat ran further from the village. Stopping only to catch her breath the cat looked back. No on was following her, taking off her mask and hood a woman with red eyes and red haired turned back, she jumped for two more miles before stopping to rest. Stepping down to the ground the woman removed her cloak and red scarf. Her outfit was dark blue with baby blue trim, the only thing off about her outfit was around her neck was a red ribbon.

Bringing her hands together she placed two of her left hands fingers against her right palm, closing the remainder of the fingers she began to chant,

"Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Demon"

"Spiritual Sages!" Releasing the jutsu a water orb, earth orb and air orb floated around her. Once each rose to her eye level she and she gave a burst of chakra, they all puffed into smoke. As it cleared three other people stood. All wearing the same outfit as the red head.

"Kurenai what are we doing?" Asked the green short haired one her eyes a pale green. She looked to the red one who was now leaning against a tree.

"She's scared." Said the brown curly haired one. Her brown eyes watched the last one; she was re braiding her long blue hair. All four wore the same blue outfit Yae wears, each perfect copies of her body just different faces and different colored ribbon tied around there neck.

"We can't help that Kimiri," The red headed Kurenai stepped away from the tree and held out her hand. A ball of fire came to life and stilled as it formed.

The blue haired one stopped braiding her hair and held her hand out to Kurenai. Water rushed from her palm and circled around her hand. They both watched their elements move, snapping her hand shut, Kurenai looked to the surrounding trees.

"We felt them, that day we arrived, I felt them." The green haired one spoke staring at Kurenai. The blue haired woman sat as the water on her hand began to speed up its travel.

"Aoi anything?" The brown one walked over to the blue haired one and squatted down. She gazed Kimiri, her blue eyes pale like a haze.

"There's always something Kimiri, please your element," she held her water out to Kimiri, who placed her hand over the water depositing rocks. Aoi's eyes brightend and she closed her hand in a fist.

"The boys know, why check if we know?" Asked Miyabi running her hands through her hair she turned her back to the others. She wrapped her hands around her and shivered.

"Our brothers are smart, we can't stay." Said Kimiri watching the water slow, Aoi placed her hand on the ground and let go of the elements. The water fell into the soil soaking the ground around her.

"We will stay," Aoi stood dusting off her bottom as she looked to Kurenai.

"We will fight for her," Kurenai walked closer to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"They won't get her, we won't let them and him…he won't let her go…he's come." Aoi pointed to the trees over Kurenai's shoulder and smiled.

"He doesn't understand but his heart tells him to protect our Yae." Aoi formed her hands and let her body become covered in water.

"Time to go back," She smiled to her sisters and vanished.

"Kurenai we could just take the boy and go this village is bad for her anyway. If the boys find us, our brothers will not be kind." Said Mayubi also forming her hands. With a deep breath the wind picked at her and she too vanished.

"Don't worry this time around we will beat them, she's faster than the others. She's gotten to five on most of us. We will be able to survive." Said Kimiri smiling her sister. The ground began to form around her and soon covered her. With a crunch the earth puffed into dust.

Kurenai turned in the direction Aoi pointed. In the distance eyes glowed, they hesitated as if instincts told them to run. She pointed to the eyes and then formed a fist.

"You need to watch her, we may be with her, but we can't stop everything. If they kill her that's it, not even we have a say in it." Kurenai's body ignited and black smoke signaled her leave. In place stood Yae, she was wobbly but normal.

Four hooded figures stood around a large table. Laid on the large table a map was sprawled out. Little figures lay upon the map except for one piece, one piece stood tall the head of a cat etched on it. One hooded person reached out to pick up the figure. They pulled it close and examined it through the eye holes of his frog mask. Around its cheeks yellow swirls were etched in.

"She's powerful, it's almost time." It said, a male voice echoing in the small room. The other three looked to the frog; each wore different masks with different marking.

"They won't worn her yet I say we get ready to move." The frog held the figure, feeling as if it was watching; the hooded frog crushed it, snarling as they did it. The other three turned from the table and walked toward the door, first the blue bear, then the red fox, followed by the purple bird. The frog stayed at the table and the fingered the end of the map, with a quick tug thhe ripped it across pulling apart the Land of Fire.

~ Konoha~

Yae stood naked, except for her underwear, the hospital room was cold. Hand's moved across her back touching the bruises lightly, felling along the spine, and touching her shoulders. Tsunade took Yae's left arm and began to feel across it, all the scars she stopped and measured. Putting her arm down she picked up the other.

'36,' She counted in her mind, a thousand and one things registered as Tsunade continued her examination. She moved to the front of Yae and signaled for Sakura, who stood in the back of the room. The pick haired girl came up behind Yae and placed chakra filled hands upon her.

Tsunade placed her hands on Yae's sides, counting ribs and making notes in her mind.

'Three of her lower ribs cracked," she felt across her stomach moving her hands up and cupping Yae's breasts. The green haired girl didn't flinch, her eyes stayed unlooked out the window. Tsunade made a note of that as she did with the more scars across her chest.

'6 along her color bones, two on each breast, the two on her right deeper then the left.' Tsunade moved to her neck, Yae's eyes zoned in on Tusnade and she took a breath. The scar was raw pink; it was brighter than her skin. Tsunade moved her head back and forth, up and down; she touched her ears and then felt along the back of Yae's head.

'3 bumps and one deep scar across her throat,' she pulled away from Yae and picked up her hands. Two fingers on her left where swollen on the right just one.

"How did you get thorough that last mission?" Tsunade asked placing healing hands on the fingers, a soft pop sounded and the fingers began to go down.

"I had a job," Said Yae plainly. Her eyes looked to Tsunade again and the Hokage noticed it. The eyes of someone dying, the inevitable feeling of giving up.

"Your wounds are all almost healed, the village healers work." Said Tsunade as she stepped away and took a seat next to the window. Sakura moved around to Yae's front healing the bruised skin.

"Yae why didn't you come to us?" Asked Tsunade feeling as if there was nothing more to say. This child was beaten in her own village; probably all of the villages did this. Tsunade looked out the window.

'I thought this village was better than this," she thought watching birds fly up.

"Why would I? You're not my village, why would I come to you?" Said Yae reaching for her rob. She took a few steps away from Sakura. Her legs were stronger today; there was not that much pain when she walked.

"STOP IT!" Tsunade stood and walked to the girl. She raised her hand swiftly she wanted a reaction, but Yae just looked at her.

"Do it," She stated and Tsunade pulled back.

"Do it now, get it over with, you've wanted to the moment I walked through the village do it!" Yae yelled and Tsunade saw a flash of a woman over Yae's shoulder.

Long blonde hair, red eyes just like Yae's and that expression. That same determined expression. She'd shouted that day as well, a young Yae gripping her shirt as Tsunade turned her down.

"Just like your mother," she tisked as she pushed past the two girls.

"Get dressed and checked out. You're on down time for a week, I've been getting floods of messages about the Akatsuki, and your skills will be helpful." She said as she left the room.

Outside Kakashi and Captain Yamato stood. They'd delivered there reports about the fight the night they all returned. But she needed them here for this.

"Can you copy it Kakashi?" Asked Tsunade walking down the hall the two ninja following quickly.

"Not easily, she draws power from a different source. If I go on a mission with her again I may be able to." Kakashi stared dully at the Hokage. Yamato fidgeted a bit, he hadn't seen her power that day, just the damage it had done to the team afterwards.

Team ten was disbanded as of that night. No charges had been filed against Ino, but the boys were sticking to Yae's side. Except for today.

"Why copy it?" Asked Yamato as they exited the hospital. Sitting out under the shade, a chubby teen and a lanky ninja watched them.

"They never leave her side for long, because then we can know the power extent. She's going to be an asset in a few years," Tsunade huffed at that and backed away from the two.

"Nara, Akamichi get over here."

"Keep her out of trouble for one whole week, after that we have missions for all three of you." Tsunade said her farewells and signaled for Kakashi and Yamato to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ok Thanks everyone that is reading, to those who review I love you even more lol. I shall now clear up a few things. **

**Fire Goddess- Kurenai ****Long Red Hair**

**Wind Goddess- Miyabi Short green hair**

**Earth Goddess- Kimiri brown curly hair**

**Water Goddess- Aoi blue braided hair**

**Four mysterious figures have yet to be reviled**

Chapter 11: Counting Clouds

Shikamaru lay in the grass. His eyes watched as clouds drifted by, one by one he counted. For every one he counted he squeezed the hand in his. Yae sat, her knees drawn close. Her head lay on her knees her eyes closed, while she soaked up the sun. Shikamaru rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand as he counted again and again.

"Do you miss them?" Asked Shikamaru as he looked to her. Her green hair was down and her face calm. It was three days after her check up in the hospital. He had done just as Tsunade said and not let her out of his sight.

'Even without the order, I'd be watching her…they…' His thoughts drifted to the night he had followed Yae. The blue haired one knew, and the red one had confronted him. He needed to watch Yae for them.

"Miss who?" Asked Yae opening sleepy eyes to him. She was at peace here; she'd chosen to stay away from the village on good days like this. She hadn't talked to anyone since her return.

"Your family? What happened to them?" Asked Shikamaru sitting up and pulling his hand away from her hand. He brushed her hair out of the part of her face he could see. She stared at him, she wondered if it was alright. He wasn't forceful, these days he was around…

He'd never hurt her, he always made sure that she was fine. He brought her food, bandaged the cuts that opened and the fingers that were healing. All the while he grumbled about troublesome or bother, but they were never directed at her. He was always cautious of his words around her.

"I miss them a lot," She tried to clear her throat. After the examination they found there was serious damage to her windpipe. The medicine they gave her made her throat hoarse and itchy.

"My father was a brave man…he'd controlled the goddesses….yes...he controlled them before he died. As I grew up he showed me there power. He use to have little amulets with their symbols on it. He always use to tell me….its been so long…" she laughed at herself, she couldn't remember.

"My mother was a healer, I use to love being outside with her," she covered her throat.

"The sun would shine through her hair and it would glow bright gold….she use to always hold me, always afraid to let go." She tore her eyes from Shikamaru and laughed. Slowly again he reached out to touch her.

"If they could see me now…they'd be disappointed." She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. The feel of someone, not like the others, not like Ino's, his was peaceful.

"Yae…" he caressed her cheek and then along her neck. As his fingers crossed over her scar, she pulled back. He scooted closer to Yae wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. She smelled of all the elements she controlled. Smoky fire, spring rain, mint in the breeze and fresh earth. All of it was Yae.

Turning her face gently, Shikamaru leaned in. Knowing it would happen; Yae welcomed the feel of his lips. They caressed lightly, simple kisses with sparks igniting their bodies. He pulled her in closer; she leaned in flushing herself with his body. A lick to his lips made him open for her, tongues heating them up battling to taste the other more.

Yae pulled back first, the need for air finial wining. She stayed in his arms, she brought one hand up but Shikamaru stopped her. Looking into her eyes, she could see the lust, his eyes stayed with hers but he moved closer and closer to her neck. He placed his lips upon her scar. He kissed the whole length of it pausing on the last bit. She gasped at each kiss.

"Shika…" She breathed in deep; this was all new to her. His touches, the kisses, the eyes always on her, they were all new but they made her stomach turn to butterflies. His hands rubbed against her back the bruises didn't hurt unless they were pressed on to hard. She arched against him, his face becoming buried in the crook of her neck, and then her chest.

"Yae say it and I'll stop." He growled it out breathing across her collar bone as he came back to her neck. She knew she should have stopped it, but the sensations were too much. Everything was screaming for her to just let go.

"Shika…please…" He pulled away quickly, the look of lust gone replaced by worry. Yae leaned against his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked, he pulled away, with fingers under her chin he lifted her eyes to his. They were clouded with emotions many of which he couldn't place. Giving a chuckle he pulled away.

"Come on, Choji said barbeque on him." Shikamaru untangled himself from her and stood up. Dusting off his pants he held his out to her. She took it slowly, shed messed up she knew that much.

They walked back to the village Shikamaru just behind Yae. Even though her legs were all good, the day she got out of the hospital he legs had buckled. She watched the woods animals were all around. But the deer are what caught her eyes the most, with Shikamaru's constant company she'd become accustomed to their presence.

"There begging to like you, a trip or two more and they'll come up to you without me." Said Shikamaru as they came upon the housing compound. Coming out into the village, Yae placed her scarf around her neck. Giving herself a quick pat down she made sure there was no more grass on her.

Shikamaru grabbed her hand and held on. She was still unsure of all this going on between them but she needed the simple gesture to get through the village.

~Ten Years Ago~

Yae watched as a man with dark green hair pointed to a plant in the water. She was six years old; she wore her hair in long green pigtails her bangs hanging in her eyes. Blue shorts and a tan colored shirt were all she wore. Her boots lay on the bank as she waded into the water after the plant. Her father wore similar clothes but he wore pants rolled up to his knees. He smiled as Yae tripped tumbling headfirst into the lake.

As she came up out of the water she saw it, flames ripping at the grass. Her father stood the flames around him, him in command. The lady at his side. In front of him a hooded figure wearing a birds mask with purple markings. The lady moved from her father and placed her hands out.

Her father shouted out an attack, the fire was to loud around them. Yae yelled for her father but the enemy attacked. The hooded man used no attacks he just charged at the two and the lady faltered. She jumped back behind Yae's father and he took him on. Kunai's were drawn and kicks followed punches. Yae tried again to getclose but the fire was too hot. She looked to the Lady dressed in black. The lady looked to her and one word rang in her mind.

'Run,' Yae's eyes locked with the lady as the fire intensified and rose to high for Yae.

"FATHER!"

~One year later~

"Tsunade please don't do this," A blonde lady pleaded with the young medic. Tsunade eyed the woman; she turned her eyes to the green haired child at her side. Yae gripped her mother's shirt as Tsunade watched her.

"Your causing to many problems with this, you expect us to just protect a monster," Yae pulled away from her mother and backed toward the hospital bed.

"She's not a monster, you're the monster, my child stands accused of a crime she didn't commit. People want her dead and all you can do is call her names. I thought you were better than this," She stood defiant; she pulled her child closer and held her tight.

"It's an ability no one understands Roku, they found his body and her nearby, the ground was scorched around him. All of it came from her!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the table before her and Roku jumped.

"DON'T YELL AT MY MOTHER!" Chakra rose in the room as Yae began to scream.

~Yae's Room~

She woke screaming. Yelling at the top of her lungs, Yae gripped her body and continued on. The door burst open and in came Shikamaru dressed in only shorts. He rushed to her side and pulled her close, she was drenched in sweat and tears. He ran his hand through her hair and whispered calming words in her ear.

"Shhhh Yae, come on calm down," Her screams turned to sobs, she gripped on to him and continued to cry into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: BIG TIME. If you do not like sex or anything like that, skip this chapter and go to the next...which will be awhile till I can get it out. My comp decided to crap out on me and I had four more chapters for you all. This was an original chapter. I'm not good with things like this so if it seems all over the place I'm sorry. Yes i rushed this but in the end I was happy with it. Again I am sorry if you do not like the sex parts but please just bare with me...Yae needs this...lol thanks to everyone following. Again sorry this is so late but I promise once the comp is up I'll let you all know. Again take a look at my profile and get the link, see what our elemental user looks like and enjoy!**

Chapter: 12: Letting Go

Tiptoeing, Yae walked along the walls of her apartment. She walked around the chest just outside her door to the left. Walking till she came to a door. Across from it was an opening into the kitchen. She walked into it slowly, feeling along the counters, it was to dark for her eyes. They weren't adjusting to the darkness.

She'd been laying in her room for the last few hours. She couldn't sleep, she just laid with her eyes shut tight. Images from her last years were resurfacing and she was trying her best to not scream out. Coming to the door way to the hall, Yae looked out, first to the door, then towards the living room. The curtains were cracked just slightly letting in the light from the full moon.

This she could see clearly. A person sleeping on her couch. He laid his head toward the window his feet towards her. The blanket lay around his waist, one arm lay behind his head while the other lay hanging off the couch. His hair was undone and Yae watched as the light brightened him up. His features were calm and serene. Tonight would be the first night of decent sleep for him. As of late she'd been waking up screaming from the nightmares and he would run in and reassure her, calming her just enough to be plagued by them again.

She walked slowly closer to him. Reaching out for his hand, Yae picked it up and placed it on his stomach. He shifted from the movement but settled back. Yae was hesitant.

'What do you want with me Nara? What do I want with you?' Thought Yae as she knelt down to him. He wore his fishnet shirt, he used his vest as a pillow tonight. He was tired when he'd come to her. Training with Choji was becoming more intense, the bigger ninja perfecting his Ninjutsu, Shikamaru was improving in his ability to hold his own jutsu.

She reached out picking up a few strands of hair. It surprised her how soft his hair was at times, but also the fact that it kept that pine scent. He'd only been home for a few hours every few days just to reassure his parents and check the deer.

'You've been here for so many days now, I'm use to having you here. When you leave...will I...' Yae paused in her thoughts. She dropped the strands of hair.

"When did you get this close to me?" Whispered Yae as she began to pull away. But It was done.

"Seems to me when you weren't looking," He spoke as he reached out for her fleeting hand. She looked to his face, his eyes never opening.

"Nara let go please," She pulled slightly. She was scared, he was to new to her, the emotions he was bringing her were scaring her.

"I wont hurt you Yae, you of all people know that." Shikamaru's eyes opened forcing black eyes to meet her frightened red ones. He pulled her closer and brought his other arm to wrap around her waist and pull her onto the couch with him. It was a tight fit, but he laid on his side as she did. His arms kept her close to him.

"I wont let you go, I wont just walk out on you. It was an order, but even without it I wont just leave you." He kissed her forehead then each eye, cheek and then her lips. He lingered there, trying to convey what he meant. She pulled away knowing how weak she was against his kiss.

"You say that now..." Said Yae as she tried to pull away. His arms griped her tighter, forcing her to stay put. He kissed her again this time not giving her the option to move. He pulled away only for a short moment.

"I wont let this village hurt you again, I wont let you go." He kissed her along her neck, her scars all the way up to her lips again. Each kiss had broken something in her, her will to fight it, her doubts, each kiss held a small moan. Each one speaking to her, telling her that this was it.

She kissed into the kiss, the fire was back as it always was when they kissed. The loneliness was finally over taken and burned away.

He felt braver tonight, most nights she cried out he'd kiss her to sleep, but tonight he'd do more then just this to help her. He'd show her what emotions to feel, that this was going to work for them.

He pulled her on to him laying the two never broke the kiss. The need for air was delayed as Shikamaru slipped his tongue into her mouth and began exploring the warm cavern. One hand held her in place while the other rubbed against her back pressing her chest to him. Her moans became devoured by his mouth as he was braver in his touches.

"Tell me now," he said pulling away.

"Tell me to stop now, if you don't I will not stop." She looked into his eyes the lust was there as it was every night. But tonight, they clouded his black making them look almostgrey in the moonlight. She rested her forehead against his chest.

"Cant stop what we both need," She said whispering it into his chest. She tangled her hands in the fishnet wanting to feel more of the skin beneath it.

It was quick, he sat up, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her down so he lay on top of her. As soon as she was down his lips attached themselves to her neck and began to lick and suck at the white and pink flesh. She moaned out as she felt his teeth graze her skin, he smiled, adding more teeth and less tongue. He nipped at her scar just as she wound her hands in his hair keeping him attached there.

He kissed up her neck traveling the side of it to her ear. He licked at the lobe this time getting gasps from his elemental partner. Then he bit down, it forced her to arch against his moaning out his name. With it still in his mouth he smiled and then licked. His hands traced the hem of her shirt.

"Shika...please..." Came the plea to his ears, and like a slithering shadow, his hand slipped under the shirt. He caressed her stomach tracing back and forth, following the scars he found there. He pulled her shirt up keeping it still over her breasts. It was like fire to her.

His finger tips were setting her ablaze and she couldn't breath. All the moans and gasps felt like someone foreign was controlling her voice. But then his touch reminded her.

"Only I'll hear these from you," He said in his ear, the hint of passion ringing in her mind. He pulled back to see her face. Yae was flushed, breathing heavy and her chest rose and fell quickly. She opened her heavy lidded eyes and watched him. His eyes were no longer grey, but darker then there original black. He gripped his fishnet shirt and pulled it over his head.

She ground against his lover half, feeling already the wet between her legs. He moaned as she rubbed against his half harden cock wanting to already lose his pants, but he waited. He wanted something else at this moment.

"I've wanted to taste these for awhile now, " Shikamaru breathed out, reaching down to her shirt and lifting it over her breasts. Yae shivered as his right hand caress her breast, he picked at the nipple causing her to gasp and rub against him even more. A growl came from him and his mouth was attached to her other breast. She gasped out loud arching even more into his mouth. Sucking at it with fervor and greed, his hand left hand squeezed around it as he sucked harder and harder. Yae moaned and gasped her breathing out of control.

"Shi...ka...shika...maru...ahhhh" He bit the nipple causing her to break off from her train of thought.

"I want you to scream that...Yae do you understand?" He blew on her wet breast causing her skin to become covered in goosebumps. He licked again at the nipple.

"Yae do you understand?" He punctuate each syllable with a thrust from his now hard cock. He needed more friction, this foreplay needed to end soon.

"Please Shika," Yae moaned out gripping the couch turning her knuckles white. He latched again to her neck biting a little harder then normal and sucking. His hands began to mess with her pants, pulling at the string that held the short shorts on. He reached in cupping at her wet spot, she moaned out hearty and deep, he smiled pulling away from her neck and stuck a finger in.

"Ahhh Shika ahhh," His cock throbbed at that voice and he added another finger quickly. Felling his cock begin to throb harder he pulled her pants off and did away with his own.

"I'm sorry for this Yae but I wont last long." He said breathing into her neck, he pulled back to look at her.

Yae's eyes were heavy lidded and her chest rose and fell quickly. Her nipples were erect and hard, her skit glistening in the light with sex. Trailing his eyes down he could see a gleam of her own female juices from the small patch of green hair. Grabbing onto his cock Shikamaru positioned himself and reached out to Yae. Her eyes opened wider to look down at him, her lips trembled.

"Please Shika I..." She pressed her legs against him, squeezing him for reassurance.

"I just want..you...please Shikamaru..." With a quick jerk he entered in to her hot sex and hissed. She was warm, warmer then the days he'd lay out in the sun. It was a burn that felt so good. He trust into her quicker, he could feel her take in a quick breath and he watched her eyes shut tight. She bit her lip as she reached out for him, he took her hand and brought it to her lips.

One more jerk into her and she saw white he was all the way in, he let out a sound that could have been more growl then hiss. He held onto her tight, he was so close and she was so overwhelming to his seances. She squeezed his hand and opened her eyes, he saw the trust in the red and slowly pulled back. She arched off the couch and gasped as his cock head rested just in her entrance.

"Shika...please...please lov..." It was drowned away as he drove back into her quicker, he thrusted into her once, twice, three times slow before picking up speed and angling his cock in her. He wanted her to scream, not just moan his name but yell it for him.

Yae met each trust, moaning out to Shikamaru, her hand let go of his and reached up to pull him down.

Her lips latched onto his and she kissed him with hunger. He picked up speed and she bit down on his bottom lip, she sucked on it wanting entrance. He opened up for her and her tounge battled with his. He was sweet and burning, her mouth was on fire with this kiss and it just made her pull him in closer. Shikamaru's hand reached up to grip her breast while the other held on to her ass and he sped up his thrusts. He felt as he hit her sweet spot sending white into her eyes.

"More...Shika...More..." She screamed as she pulled back arching her body again, he moved his hand away from her breast and wrapped his arm around her waist. He sped up his thrusts faster and more precise.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled his name out over and over as he hit her sweet spot, she close, she closed her legs around him keeping him in her.

"I'm gonna cum Yae..." He breathed into her chest as his thrusts became faster and harder. Yae wrapped her arms around him, clawing into his back as an overwhelming sensation came over her.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled as she latched on to him and felt his seed spill into her mixing with her juices. They held onto each other feeling eachothers heart beats as there flesh stuck to one another.

Yae let her body fall back on the couch, she was on fire, drunk on this feeling, her eyes began to sag and her mind shut down. This was what she needed, she could feel all her memories begin to fade and his touch lull her to sleep. Shikamaru watched. Her eyes shut and her breathing evened out. Mentally, physically, and above all emotionally she was drained. Reaching for her shorts, Shikamaru cleaned them both up, slipped into his boxers. He wrapped her in the blanket and took her into her room, tucking her in and leaving her side.

He moved to his vest and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He opened the window, took a seat and lit took a few puffs and then a long drag watching the end light up.

"Yae...so troublesome..." He said breathing out the smoke into the night air. All the while a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13: Jobs and Missions

"Come on Shika, just think about it. This could help you out. Especially if you're going to make this permanent with Yae." Said Choji watching Shikamaru accept a bag of groceries from a shop owner. They both set out down the road full of shops. Choji had come to check on them this morning and Shikamaru had dragged him shopping.

"I don't care what she's got for us; I'm not going anywhere till she's able to stand on her own."Said Shikamaru stopping by another shop to look at the trinkets. Choji rolled his eyes, Shikamaru had told him about the events of last night and Choji found himself losing faith with his friend.

"Shika, she's fine. If you left her alone today a few days a week shouldn't hurt," pleaded Choji, his mind wondered to the specifics of the job. It was perfect for the shadow nin, he just needed to convince him.

"Are you on her side?" He asked as he picked up a pendent from the vendor Choji rolled his eyes again.

"No I am not on her side; I didn't know I needed to pick sides. I'm just saying if you're going to make this permanent with Yae the least you could do is help out." Shika put the pendent down and turned slowly to his big friend. His eyes were wide and his features said he was clueless.

"Permanent?"

"DAMN IT SHIKA! Your suppose to be the genius!" Yelled Choji watching his friend turn back to the pendants and pick another one up.

"I have thought about it Cho...way more then you know...I just..." He examined the crystal pendent; it was in the shape of a deer.

"I want her to be comfortable with this...It's not like I'm going to force her." He showed the vendor and they talked over price.

'A little late for that...If she's not comfortable with you after last night, your just using her then...'Thought Choji as he opened up another bag of chips. Shikamaru paid the man a small sum and pocketed the deer in his vest pocket.

~Tsunade's Office~

"Orochimaru's been spotted. The message was off on the location, it was handled by ANBU. They spotted followers not the hideout itself. I'll need to put a team together to accomplish the rest of the task." Shizune nodded taking the report from Tsunade.

"We can team together out best trackers; I'll need a day to pull them altogether." Said Shizune reading threw the rest of the report. Tsunade nodded.

"That's fine, I need time to pull the other members. I want Kakashi on this." She dismissed Shizune as she picked up a few reports on her desk. Everything had been put on hold as soon as the scroll had been brought in. Shizune closed the book of candidates

Kiba Inazuke, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kakashi as team leader...the last name puzzled Shizune. Yae Ebisu as there trump card.

"It's time for games to end and the real work to begin." Tsunade turned her chair around and stared out into the clear sky.

~Mission Meeting~

"The ANBU is gone; no trace of him should be left. I'm placing my best trackers on this," All three men stood before Tsunade. From left to right, Shino, Kakashi, then Kiba. Behind Kiba Akamaru sat, turned away from the Hokage to sniff at who was behind Kakashi. Every now and then Hinata glanced at the two from behind Shino. The big dog kept sniffing at Yae's side pouch at little Wynn who kept hiding.

"He sent us his coordinates so you'll have to make due from there. As for the rest of the team, Kakashi will be in charge as team leader. Yae will be your back up in case of anything. Your skills will be needed to replicate who you see. I want perfect copies if they can't be captured. I want them flawless Ebisu." Said Tsunade.

"Understood," Replied Yae as she petted the big dog who just leaned into the touch.

"You all leave at nightfall, so make your arrangements quickly." Dismissed they all filed out. Team Kurenai stayed in the hall discussing supplies while Kakashi followed her out.

"See you in an hour Yae," Said Kakashi parting ways. Yae just waved and walked the paved road toward home, she calculated all her supplies as well as well as the gear she owned.

'On the way out I'll have to get more kunai's, I'll just leave sooner.' Thought Yae as she stepped under the street light by her apartment. She looked up to the second floor, you couldn't see her window from here but she knew what was there.

'How do I tell him... he should be back by now..." Images from that night flooded her mind; she felt her body react as if he was touching her again. Her face turned crimson in embarrassment. She proceeded to her building preparing herself for Shikamaru.

She opened the door slowly and was greeted by darkness. Pushing the door all the way open she entered and glanced around. Stepping into the kitchen she flipped a switch flooding the room in light. Looking around she spotted it, a yellow note attached to her fridge.

Yae

Tsunade has a use for my skills.

Will be back late tonight.

Will explain in the morning.

We need to talk.

-Shikamaru

His lazy scrawl seemed to trail off the page but she understood it. She remembered when he left, mumbling about having to watch her, saying how troublesome the hokage was being. The image of him leaving her bed brought a blush to her cheeks.

"We need to talk is an understatement." Said Yae moving to her bedroom.

'Guess I'm ready to be on my own." Thought Yae as she turned on the light and began to pull her supplies together. She didn't mind having Shikamaru around, but for someone who was always alone it was still very new to her.

Standing before a pile of stuff on her bed she began to sort it, Kunai's in one pile, scrolls in another, a spare change of clothes, and other provisions for the trip. She reached under her bed and pulled out her side pack. She fit everything in till all she had was a black pouch on her bed. Picking it up she shook it, inside clinking sounded and she smiled. She placed the little bag in her hip pouch.

~Shikamaru~

He sat behind a desk. A few scrolls laid open, a stack of file folders next to them. In his hand he held a map, he went over the map, tracing paths with his hand, stopping to reread the reports, and change the path.

A pad of paper lay open next to the reports, as the ideas came to him he wrote it down quickly, routes, counter strategies, and all the while oblivious to the new comer to the room.

"Nara?" He traced the path with his finger; he crossed out what he had and wrote something new.

"NARA!" The person yelled and Shikamaru's eyes darted up for a brief moment then back to the map.

"Yes Shizune?" He asked turning the page of his notes and starting a new.

"We need you to go over these a new team sent out tonight. Tsunade needs a probability rate." She held out the report to him.

"I better be getting paid well for this, I had something to do to night." Said Shikamaru placing the map down and taking the report. He flipped it open and scanned the basic information.

"I've gone over this already. 90% if they enter encounter no one. 75 if they do." He flipped the page to their supply lists.

"New member added." Said Shizune picking up his previous work. Shikamaru flipped someone pages and scanned the list. His eyes widened and he read it again.

'Probability is the same...no.. Matter...who joins..." His eyes blinked once, and then slowly again. His mind began to calculate again, each strength and weakness weighed and measured. He was having a hard time with the numbers.

"I'll deliver the results, when do they leave?" He stood slowly reaching for his map.

"They left 20 minutes ago, it was top priority. Will they need a back up team?"Shizune watched as the shadow nin's hands began moving folders and scrolls. Finding the one he wanted he pulled it out and opened it. Yae's folder.

"I'm not sure yet," He said opening it up and laid it next to the map.

"Her strengths and weaknesses have been listed as well as Jutsu's. Why look into her file again?"

"Not everything is listed, her powers can't be listed. There are too many to count let alone control." His mind processed it all and his heart sank. He gripped a pocket on his vest and took a deep breath.

"I'll take it."

~Five Man Team~

Yae stayed to the back of the group. Kakashi took control as soon as they all met, setting up the pace and the rolls. The other three were very use to this strategy. Shino having his insects out to detect anything, Kiba and Akamaru to distinguish cents, Hinata to scan the hideout once found. It was a sound plan, basic in Yae's opinion.

They jumped from tree to tree, Kakashi in the lead with Kiba at his side. They were talking about Orochimaru. From what Yae had gotten they all wanted something this man had.

"Ummm Ebisu san..." Hinata fell back to Yae's side. The Hyuga had been watching her since they left. She'd try to talk to Yae but then pull away as if scared of her.

"Yes Hyuga san?" Yae did like the skittish girl, when they had all met up she had Wynn out. And the girl wanted to badly to squeal at the bird.

"Um...sorry to...ask but...how long have you been with...us..." Her question was basic, but Yae felt the chill.

"A few weeks now...I don't leave my apartment unless needed." Yae looked ahead; Kakashi glanced back and gave her a nod. She placed her fingers in her mouth and gave three short whistles. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked around.

"There's nothing here, Wynn just got too far ahead of us." Four little whistles replied and Yae smiled.

"Wynn? The little bird?" Asked Hinata deactivated her eyes. Yae looked at the girl, did she not fear Yae? Yae knew all the team leaders knew about her, Ino had confirmed once that all team mates had been told.

"Yes, she's a familiar for one of my goddesses. I've only ever heard of your byakugan. It will be a real treat to see it in action," Said Yae genuinely. Hinata blushed at that. Three sharp whirls and Yae turned back to the team. Shino's bug were back full force, they'd found the lair.

~Shikamaru~

"So with her involved her life rate goes down. Guess it's a solution. We've prepared a team to aid them; Naruto is still oblivious to the situation. I'd like to keep it that way." Rambled Tsunade.

Shikamaru was pissed. Tsunaded didn't have to say it, it was in her tone, in the way she was calm about the results. She'd set it all up Shikamaru's mind went into overdrive. His emotions were yelling at him to do something, his body reacted to the memory of his touch. He could feel her kiss, its spark the ignition.

"Permission to head the back up team?"

"Denied. Your place is in the archives now. Your no longer her keeper." Shizune sat it first, his eyes grew darker, hands clenched into fists, shoulders held stiff.

"Understood." He turned quickly, he knew he'd get denied but now he had a plan. He walked out of the room in search of the only one who could help him at this point.

**Notes: OKAYYYYY Chapter 13 is up. My laptop is back and the chapters are with me…but how many of you still are? I hope you are all still with me, this story has become my baby. I hope you all enjoy this; I will be working on chapter 14 today and hopefully have it up by tonight. Thanks again for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: Okay, I am soooo sorry that this took so long to post. I had to go in and take some stuff out and well real world stuff gets in the way. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Brothers

The smoke was thick around the two teens. Yae was at Hinata's back, Wynn above them flapping her wings franticly. She whirled in circles above the girls, the bird sped up quickly only to then slow. Its eyes were frantic as it began its decent down. It chirped and whirled as it landed, she pecked at Yae's ear.

"Release!"

"It's a trap Ebisu-san," Said Hinata backing up into the elemental user. The smoke was tearing at their nerves.

'I know that, this whole mission was a trap,' Thought Yae. They'd all been separated. This fog killed all senses and blocked all points of view. They were sitting ducks with no way out.

A howl. Akamaru.

"There not far…" Yae gripped the kunai in her hands tighter. The other gripped a scroll, the ribbon was off, Yae held the end piece and let the rest fall to the ground to roll out.

"As soon as I start jump up and away," Whispered Yae to Hinata, the pale eyed girl felt a chill. Something was coming towards them.

"But…Kakashi said to…"

"It's too late for that, this enemy's more than we anticipated." Hinata tried to scan the area again but it was no use. Everything was blocked from her eyes. Yae stashed her kunai away.

"Go towards the howl." Said Yae bringing her hands together.

"Water, Fish, Dragon, Cat, Water Goddess Suireijutsu," The seals on the scrolls turned all black. Water began to spill out of them, Hinata jumped up and away. Just as she landed on the tree trunk she felt the current again. Her hair began to lift and the sound of electricity entered the clearing.

"Watt Nightmare!" The voice ran out like a shot in the dark, it traveled up the water and Yae dropped the scroll. She jumped the opposite way of Hinata, away from the enemy as well.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…" Yae's eyes widened. She'd heard this voice before…the first day of the new village.

"RUN!" Yelled Yae, Hinata tried to activate her eyes again but the fog was intensifying. She had no choice she needed to find the others.

"Good little kitten," Chills ran down her spine, it will like ice, it chilled her body and froze her movements, her mind worked at half its speed. Yae reached for her back but froze. Her body wouldn't move.

"Can't have our sisters about little one." Yae turned her head slowly.

A hooded figure stood beside, a hand resting on her shoulder the other preventing her arm from moving. They wore a mask similar to hers. This one was a fox mask, all white with black slits to see through and a red strip across its eyes.

'This is not good," thought Yae as she tried again to move her arm, but they gripped onto her tighter and chuckled.

"Come now kitten, we just need to have a chat with you," He started to pull her by the shoulder to face him more but it was quick. From under her scarf a blue snake lashed out and bit there hand, he pulled away and Yae kicked to get away.

She jumped back watching them; they shook their hand out flinging blood from the wound. Yae pulled at her scarf and let the little snake out to view the enemy. Her eyes were pale red and its tongue hissed out at the enemy.

"Water Art Number 7: Aqua Shatter!" The snake puffed and the water around her began to freeze. She stood on it, bracing herself. She stomped down and it cracked. One more stomp and it shattered, the pieces began to fly into the air and targeting the fox.

Fog everywhere, Yae didn't know which way to go. The figure fought the ice and Yae looked for an exit. She hadn't heard Akamaru since the first howl and even then it seemed far away.

"Water Art Number 6: Melody of Tears!" She held her hands out pinkies and thumbs touching. Water began to fall from the trees landing on the two of them. The rain picked up and the fog increased it was a cold rain. She was soaked as was the figure, like a spring there hands shot up to form the same as Yae's hands.

"Water Art Number 4: L'eau Minérale!" Water began to stop around the fox. It swirled around his head, drops slipping into the mask through the eyes. Yae reached to her face and the foxes' hand followed. They pulled off their mask to reveal a pale man with blonde hair. He was Older then Yae by a few years, the water bombarded his nose and mouth. She opened her mouth and he followed. It began to swirl faster around the man till the water began to over flow in his mouth.

"Can't have that," Yae went flying to her left, her ribs felt like there were on fire, she hit the tree with a loud crack. Falling to the ground she lay in a heap. Blood was spilling from her head as her head collided with the ground.

"Call the fog off we don't need it anymore." Voices were everywhere again Yae's body was in pain and her mind was abuzz with voices again.

"_Child let us take over now." _The voice of a goddess calmed the world around her and the men in front of her reacted quickly. Yae lay still, her body was on fire the pain was subsiding. Inside she could feel them move they were deciding.

The enemy reached down his white mask in the shape of a frog with yellow swirls on its cheeks, grabbing Yae by the hair. The sound of electricity rang around her and she reached out for their arm. She wrapped her hands around his arm and dug her nails in. He chuckled as he tightened his hold on her hair.

"_All ways was a bad older brother Yoku."_ The goddesses spoke and he growled. Lifting up Yae he flung her at the tree again and fired a blast. Dust joined the smoke and he fired again and again.

"Can't kill you, can't do anything without you interfering!" The frog and the fox charged into the dust ready to kill.

"_Water Art Number 3: Frozen Wasteland!"_ Yae's body was quick it reached out for both of the enemies and rammed one into the other. Her hands began to leave trails of ice on them. Yoku, the frog, tried to reach out for Yae but she latched onto his wrist. With a swift jerk she snapped the wrist and let the ice trail up the arm.

"You really gonna…" His words were cut off as Yae pulled him closer and twisted his wrist. He hissed out and fell to his knees. The fox still lay on the floor the ice was covering his cloak. She pulled the kunai from her hip pouch and placed it to his throat.

"_I'll do whatever it takes to be rid of you!"_ She jabbed it in, his eyes rolled back, a smile played across his face.

"_Shit!"_ She jumped back, turned ready to leave the area as the body exploded, the area was covered in yellow and gold sparks. Yae was too close; the current ran up her back and right arm.

'_Clones, new tricks dear brother….' _she traveled, she needed to get away, inside her mind the other goddesses were chattering. Something was happening, but Aoi, the one in charge of Yae couldn't make it out. Feeling as if she was far enough Aoi stopped.

"_**Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Demon, Spiritual Sages!"**_ Yae's hands moved and Aoi felt herself being pushed in with the others. Five stood in a circle. Yae slumped to the ground and the other four watched her. All goddesses turned toward the direction of the enemy.

"_They are looking to take us out quickly,"_ Said Kimiri walking over to Yae, her curly brown hair fell into her eyes as she checked the girl. Yae was breathing heavy, her eyes were dilated her face coward with dried blood and her back was beginning to smell like burnt flesh.

"_Could have waited till we healed her to come out,"_ Said Aoi feeling her hands become covered with water. Kimiri turned Yae over and let the blue hair water user get to work. Scorch marks were everywhere and her arm was raw red.

"Come now, Kurenai thinking other then fighting I think now," Behind the red head stood Yoku, his frog mask seeming to smile at the others. Kurenai squatted down and swung her leg around her trying to catch him in the legs. He wrapped his hand in her hair and swung around to her back. Miyabi held her hands out, air swirled around the group and quickly her hands were pulled apart and pulled behind her. The Blonde stood behind her; he kicked her behind her knees making her fall forward with a scream.

"_Earth Art Number 4: Meteor Shower!"_

"_Water Art Number 5: Sound of Water!"_ Kimiri and Aoi both stood before Yae their hands joined. From above rocks began to fall in the clearing and from Aoi's feet water began to surge out across the floor. It moved closer to the four and flooded all around them. The meteors began to pummel the area around the brothers.

"Call it off Kimiri or I'll let Kurenai here take it." He turned his back to the two and held Kurenai up to the falling rock. He pulled her hair and bared her face to the sky. Kimiri watched seeing if it was a bluff, but a jagged rock grazed Kurenai's left side and she screamed. It pierced her shoulder and then her leg.

"_Release!"_ Kimiri pulled away from Aoi and moved closer to Yae.

"I think we will take the vessel now," Behind them a bear mask appeared its eyes held blue strips on its cheeks. He reached down and lifted Yae up. Both women turned around ready to attack when from behind them a bird with half of its face colored purple stood. The bird reached out to Kimiri and Aoi and pushed them towards the bear. They both came into contact with Yae and vanished.

The bird laughed and turned to the other ladies. They were struggling with their captors.

"Don't worry you all will becoming your all very valuable." Said Yoku signaling to the fox, He dragged Miyabi closer to the bird. He handed her over and the bird pushed her toward Yae and she vanished.

"One more, dear sister," Yoku pulled her up and Kurenai tried again she kicked her feet out and caught him in the side. He loosened his grip for just a moment and she took her chance she swings her left elbow into his stomach, freeing her, and then punched with her right fist into his stomach. He hunched over out of breath.

"_Fire Art Number 4: Inferno Discharge__,"_ Kurenai bit her thumb and formed the signs. Her palms lit and her hair darkened. She charged at the bird and kicked. One after the other she pushed him back towards the bear. Once he was close enough to Yae she brought herself around to deliver an upper cut to the bird. As she connected her fist it seemed too spark against his chin and sent him flying.

"Nice try dear sister," She fell forward, the blonde was at her back shoving her toward Yae, she tried to turn to take a swing at him but it was too late she was too close to Yae, she vanished.

"God they are desperate," Said the blonde as he walked up to Yae and took her chin in his hands. Yae's eyes opened and their normal red color was darker, Yoku came closer just in time to see them change black. He laid a hand on her forehead and sent chakra through. Her eyes shut.

"We have them now, time to extract them full." Yoku walked beside the bear and tapped him on the shoulder. The bear lifted Yae up.

"Doton: Inner Decapitation" The bear dropped Yae and was sucked into the ground. Only his head was above the ground. Kakashi landed in the clearing, Shikamaru, and Naruto just behind him.

"YAE!" Shikamaru wanted to move toward her but Kakashi put his arm up. The beat up team leader was keeping an eye on everyone. The frog turned back around and the blonde brought his hands forward.

"Tornado of Water" Kakashi made the symbols quick and targeted the blonde.

"Fire Art Number 1: Kurenai's Wrath!" A wall of fire surrounded the blonde, frog and Yae. Yae stood with her hands spread out, her hair was red and her eyes were black. Her body was engulfed in flame.

The water crashed with her wall and Yae brought her hands together. Flame traveled up the water and burned at Kakashi's hands. He pulled back and the boys jumped up into the trees. The flame collapsed and the fire subsided.

"Let's go now, Nema, Yae now….Akira I trust you can get out." Yoku signaled to the three and they began to follow. Yae waited till Akira forced his way out of the ground before turning.

"YAE!" Shikamaru jumped down and stepped close to Yae. She turned quick and kicked at him; he brought his arms up to his side and tried to block it. The kick was strong and the crack rang out. Kakashi and Naruto darted past him running after the other three.

'Shit," Shikamaru backed up and watched Yae. She wasn't herself, he knew that. He pulled his wrist to his chest and held onto it. She charged at him and kicked and punched at him, he tried to get away but Yae grabbed at his ankle and pulled down. Her grip was strong he could feel her grip bruise.

Before he knew it, he was flat on the ground Yae above him. Shikamaru closed his eyes and watched as Yae smiled at him, she was covered in blood from the battle but she smiled at him. Her hand had gripped his and she moved down closer to him. Her lips were on his and everything faded. She licked at his lips and he opened for her. The kiss was hot, it was needy and all he could feel was her.

'Protect them Shikamaru.' Her voice was like nothing he'd heard before; it was one of the goddesses through her. He looked into her eyes and noticed a spark of red and then it was gone. She pulled her fist back and stuck down hitting just to the left of Shikamaru's head.

"Run Shika..." She jumped back chasing after Kakashi and Naruto.

**End Stuff: Oh...my...god...this was hard. If it doesn't seem long to you I can tell you it was long for me. So lets see were I go with this. Is she ok? Did she remember Shikamaru? What do these people want? **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Troublesome

"Damn you..." He muttered. Shikamaru's head was down, his shoulders were hunched his arms shaking as he clenched his fists to hard. Tsunade watched the Shadow ninja from behind her hands.

He wasn't in his normal uniform. He wore black shorts and a grey t-shirt with the Nara circle on it. The leaf badge was on his shirt sleeve. His right wrist was wrapped along with his ankle.

"Damn all of you!" He shouted at the room. All the teams were formed. Kakashi's, Gai's, Kurenai's and even Ino was present with Choji.

"We told you she would be dangerous." Said Tsunade sitting back and picking up the folder on her desk. Images from the last mission were inside; she was tired of seeing them. Ino stepped forward and accepted the folder. She turned to Shikamaru with sadness in her eyes. She held the folder out for him.

"Read it Shika."

"Don't ever call me that again!" He growled out to the blonde, Ino flinched at the harshness and watched as he turned away from her. All the others watched him, a few were on his side he knew that. The last mission proved that.

"She attacked you Shikamaru, your safety is priority. That's why your punishment for disobeying orders isn't severe" Said Shizune holding on to the little piglet.

"Priority? Your priorities are so messed up its laughable." Shikamaru clenched his fists tighter, his knuckles going white.

"Her power was great, it should have been protected not shunned or fought against. She could have protected us and you just sent her away to be used by someone else!" He turned quick and began to yell at Tsunade. The hokage kept her face blank letting him get it out.

"Shikamaru come on, we can find her on our own." Choji stepped up behind his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"NO!" Yelled the three ladies. Shikamaru could see it in his old comrade's faces, they were scared. Yae from that night weeks ago came back to him. She stood in his spot, she was scared then, she thought she would die by their hands.

'In a way you were right Yae.' Thought Shikamaru.

"Try and stop me." It was a threat, his voice wasn't his own, and he had threatened his Hokage. He turned to look at her.

"Yae is alone and lost, we have had her fight our enemies without question. She was in danger every mission, and now we have the chance to pay her back. We have faced these people; one more and I'm sure I can come up with a perfect plan. I will bring her back. Even if it means leaving this village." Shikamaru turned away from the Hokage again and stared at his friend.

"She's a tramp; she's a danger and you...why couldn't you just leave her alone..."Cried Ino as she took a step towards Shikamaru.

He knew then that this needed to happen. He reached for the badge on his shoulder. His eyes meet with Hinatas and she looked away.

**'Please Nara san...Save her...' Hinata had pleaded that day in the hospital****. He had been recovering with the rest of the recovery team. After Tsunade had banned the rescue the pale eyed girl had pleaded with him. He didn't care how it had happened, he was just glad he had someone on his side to help fight for her. **

"This use to mean something, Family, friends, a future for those lost. Now it just brands you as a coward." He ripped it off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. A few gasped the older adults stared straight at the Hokage. Tsunade's eyes were closed, her face flushed as if in embarrassment.

_'Find her Shikamaru. Our sisters will not last long. Our brothers mean to kill us one by one...till only Yae is left to torture.' _The voice rang in his mind and he looked to Choji he nodded once and the bigger man followed his friend.

"NARA!"

"Don't worry Kurenai I won't let them. We will handle this now." Spoke Shikamaru aloud. Those around him parted.

"What?" Asked Kurenai. Shikamaru shook his head to his sensei's lover and continued on.

"You have them! Since when!" Demanded Tsunade storming out of her chair and coming to stand in front of her desk.

"Since I'm the only one she can trust. I'll find her." Said Shikamaru stepping into the hall. Choji closed the door behind him. He waited, in his mind he knew he could afford to leave like this, but could the others.

The door opened and footsteps entered the hall.

"If you can't risk it don't do this, I understand. Most of you will be heads of your clans..." His memories drifted to that last moment with Yae.

_Before he knew it, he was flat on the ground Yae above him. __Shikamaru as Yae smiled at him, she was covered in blood from the battle but she smiled at him. Her hand had gripped his and she moved down closer to him. Her lips were on his and everything faded. She licked at his lips and he opened for her. The kiss was hot, it was needy and all he could feel was her. _

_'Protect them Shikamaru.' Her voice was like nothing he'd heard before; it was one of the goddesses through her. He looked into her eyes and noticed a spark of red and then it was gone. _

He rubbed his lips as he remembered the feel of something passing from her to him. The gems glowed red and brown as he spit them out. From then on their voices had entered his mind.

"I don't know her...all that well now...but I trust Ebisu san." Hinata's voice.

"I want to see her strength once more." Rock Lee.

"I think Tsunade will come around. But for now I think we can do this on our own." Kakashi laid a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. He felt the weight lift and his mind focused on Yae.

"Thank you everyone," Said Shikamaru as he proceeded out of the building.

~Yae's Apartment~

Shikamaru sat in the window seat, his lips clutching a cigarette. The end turned bright red as he took a drag. He blew the smoke out his nose and let it trail out into the clear night sky. He looked down to his shaking hands and gripped them tight to his body. He felt like he was having withdrawals, withdrawals from touching her, tasting her. The feel of her lips, the way she acted, he opened his hand and looked at the deer. He'd changed it, on the deer's chest rested the nara circle. He'd had it done for her, he'd made his decision.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

He'd heard this for most of the afternoon. Ino had followed him here, he didn't want this. He could hear her messing with the door knob and then knock again. He looked to the door; cigarette was firmly in place as he moved from the window and towards the door.

"Go away Ino," He called out around his cancer stick. He placed his good hand on the door and blew out smoke.

"Shikamaru its Sakura," He pulled away from the door and grabbed a hold of his cigarette.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help Nara, let me in." He put his cigarette out on his bandaged wrist. He unlocked the door and was greeted by a pissed off Ino and a sheepish Sakura. He immediately shut the door only to be stopped by Ino's arm. She winced as he sighed.

"Troublesome…"

"Shikamaru please let me in." Ino's voice pleaded with him. He pushed harder making her cry out.

"Stop this!" Yelled Sakura.

*Crack*

Sakura punched at the door causing it to crack down the middle. Shikamaru backed up quickly watching as half the door landed next to him. The girls walked into the apartment and Ino right away pushed past Shikamaru. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She stumbled as she was turned to him.

"Not your place, you're staying by the door." Hurt reached her eyes and he let her go.

"Bothers the both of you, what do you want?" He asked slumping his shoulders and reaching for another cigarette. Ino reached out to grab the lighter and he pulled away from her.

"Please can we talk?" She pleaded. He watched the blonde, she was hurt and lonely, and a hint of a smile crossed his lips.

"If it's about Yae, you can forget it. I'm tired of your talk about her. Not to mention most of its lies and you just want to hurt her." He could feel his anger rising. Sakura rolled her eyes and exited the apartment.

"Why? Why couldn't we be...Why couldn't you just see me?" She bowed her head, she reached out for his arm but he pulled away. Lighting his cigarette, Shikamaru took a long drag.

"There was never going to be an us." He stated coldly, she sniffed trying to be brave while holding back her tears.

"Yae was and is something new for me….I want to protect her from everything. From you, Tsunade, Shizune, from everyone who's ever hurt her or will hurt her. If that means leaving this village I'll do it." The words, he had the words now for what he felt he just needed to keep them. He needed to tell Yae all this.

And like that her tears fell.

"Leave Ino our talk is done." Shikamaru moved to the broken door and held his arm out as if to usher her out. She looked at him with a tear stained face and cried out. She latched on to Shikamaru crying into his chest.

"…troublesome…"

Three big mistakes happened then.

First he moved his cigarette.

Second she went straight for his lips. He didn't move or react to the kiss as she wanted.

Third Sakura pulled her off and slapped her.

**Notes: Lots o' drama. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Goddess. Ohhhhh Shikamaru is all rebelling and Ino's just plain stupid. I never really decided if Sakura would befriend Yae but I think this chapter made it up for me. Well hopefully it won't take me to long to get the next one out. From now on it won't be following the show to much some main point's maybe but for now it's all Yae and Shikamaru's story. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Alone

"_My little girl," A voice on the wind. Gentle hands wrapped around her hair. Two green pigtails, a warm smile on a cold day. The little girl smiles back and the mothers smile turns to a frown. Childish red eyes seem to sadden as they look into the older red ones._

"_Keep this always, no matter what. Run Yae!" The feel of the scarf wrapped around her neck and then the sun was blocked, someone was protecting her. _

'Run,' she thought. Yae tried to push her body up only to have it fall back. She was tired her strength was leaving her. She tried one arm and then the next. They wouldn't budge she was being held down.

"_Remember to keep them close it's our jobs as vessels to protect them." Spoke a man's calm voice. _

"Father?" She called out once again trying to rise. Her father had drilled that into her. She couldn't become separated from the ladies of her craft. But she had no choice. She had to separate them, to protect them from these men and from herself.

_The night was cold in Konoha that day. She looked to her mother as she paced back and forth in their rented room. Roku's blond hair was pulled back and her red eyes were angry. She was ready to hurt someone, anyone that stood in her way. Yae pulled her father's scarf closer it smelled of him. It was exactly one year today that he had passed. A year of running with her mother hoping friends and family would help. So far nothing. _

Footsteps snapped Yae out of her daydreams. Opening her eyes slowly she came face to face with the fox.

"Morning Kitty," The fox pulled back and gave her a full view of the room. The lights were dim now, and the other three stood around just watching her. She tried again at her arms and the Frog stepped forward. He pulled his mask of and gave Yae a little bow.

"Yae it's so good to have you awake now." Yoku, his grey hair was short his bangs came to appoint between his even greyer eyes. He stepped even closer to Yae and grabbed her by the neck. He applied pressure. Yae watched him every second, the hands squeezing tighter and tighter. Behind Yoku the other three began to laugh.

"She's got guts brother but no brains." The bird stepped forward and held something out to Yoku. The older brother reached for it and Yae became blinded by the light. The fox stepped toward her again and unlocked her right arm. She took a swing, her clenched hand landed in his mask and the other laughed even harder.

The face began to crackle around her hand and Yae tried to pull back. Electricity ricocheted up her arm and she screamed. Her arm jerked and the current seemed to increase. Numbness began to take over, her arm dropped to her side; it twitched as it lay limp.

"Let's not try that again shall we. Now you have something that belongs with us. We'd like them back now. Your father was quick to hide our dear sisters but it was all for nothing. Our sisters are much more dangerous then you know little cat. So it would be wise if you just handed them over." Yoku reached out and gripped her wrist. She screamed out again and her eyes began to turn black again.

"Are you mad dear sisters? Just give up and the child walks." Yae snapped her head back to glare at Yoku. Her eyes were all black except for the irises they still blazed red. Yoku squeezed her arm and dug his nails in.

"Where are the others? Who's missing?" The bear stepped next to his brother and smacked Yae across the face. Her head rolled back and she spit. Blood splattered her shoulder.

"Go to hell!" She turned her red eyes on Yoku and glared.

"Guess we do this the hard way. Let's see how connected you and my sisters really are. Will the other feel this I wonder?" Yoku placed his hands on either side of her head and shot chakra straight to her brain.

He woke screaming. Pain ripped through his mind causing him to curl in on his side and grip his head tight. Everyone jolted up: Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Rock Lee, as the scream tore through the night. Those around him jolted up and those on watch dropped down to Shikamaru. He began to claw at his head the pain was like a hot poker being jabbed into his mind.

Kakashi placed a hand on Shikamaru's face the teen was covered in sweat and he was shaking badly. His breathing was coming out ragged and right away Kakashi pulled Shikamaru's hands away from his head. A scratch was already present on his head.

"Sakura check him," the pink haired medic stepped forward and laid chakra filled hands on his head. As soon as she touched him she pulled back, he was too hot to touch and her own chakra began to burn her.

Yae's mind raced. Images flowed through her mind and she couldn't stop them: Sunny days, cloudy days, training with Ino and Choji, A heavy bearded man, and man with scars on his face, and deer everywhere between it all there were flashes of Yae.

The images began to slow and Yae's screams died down.

"Don't open…" she mumbled.

Yoku smiled as pain flashed across her face.

"Lead me to my sisters." He whispered in her ear as he blasted her again with chakra.

She was in her apartment. Smoke was blinding her eyes and then banging. Everything sped up and she screamed again. Then she was close to the blonde. The memory was vivid, she was close and her lips were on his. Then it all went blank. Her screaming halted and she took her breaths in gasps.

"Don't…open….them…." She pleaded again. Tears streamed down her face as the kiss flashed across her mind.

'Don't open your eyes…' Her mind pleaded, with one more breath it flashed.

The deer were around him. Kakashi, Sakura, and all the deer. Konohagakure. "Thank you kitty. Time to go on a hunt." He closed her eyes and unlatched her all together. The bird placed her cat mask on her face as she sat up.

Kakashi held the shadow user up. Shikamaru's face was flushed and his hair pulled out of its normal ponytail. Sakura looked to her fellow comrade.

"There on their way…I tried to block them…" Sakura laid a hand on his forehead and let the chakra flow through him, trying to clear some of the pain in his mind.

"We need to back track, we may have passed them." Said Sakura keeping her hand on his head as he pushed away from Kakashi.

"_No they're going to Konoha, they taped his memories. There after Shikamaru, A few hours ahead of us_." Shika smiled to Sakura and removed her hand from his head. Kakashi eyed the boy.

"_He needs to rest; Yoku's mind tricks can be deadly when not protected properly_." Shika reached up and ran his hands through his hair, seeing the odd looks from the ones around him; Kurenai pulled Shika's hair back up into his normal style.

"The _forest around his compound, she only let them see pieces but enough pointed at Konoha_." She looked to Kakashi and his body turned almost ridged.

"_So how much has Tsunade agreed to? Last Yae talked to her she wasn't happy, she wants us dead. Why help us?"_ Kurenai stretched and balled her fist. She was trying to get use to the boy's body.

"This is an illegal mission you know that much, once she's retrieved she will be asked to leave and Shikamaru will be held here in Konoha." Kakashi watched Shikamaru. It was odd to see the boy doing streatches let alone start punching the air.

"_Good luck with that, Shikamaru has a few words for that woman if it comes down to that. He's formed a plan to fight our brothers but we will be adding a few things."_ Shikamaru jumped up into a tree and the others followed. For awhile the three traveled alone but as they got farther from their campground the other three joined them.

"I have a question Nara san. What do they want?" Asked Rock Lee coming to jump next to Kurenai.

"_They want to kill Yae's power. We stand in their way, and when you stand in the boys' way you risk death. Once we die they inherit out powers. Everyone wants power no matter who they have to kill to get it." Kurenai's memories flooded Shikamaru's mind and inside she could hear him wince. _

"_**Kurenai he's still very weak, if we use his body anymore…we put a very big strain on his mind." Kimir's voice rang out and Shikamaru moaned in the back ground. **_

"Everyone's risking everything for this girl, for all of you." Said Sakura watching Shikamaru his eyes were red and his features were serious.

"_So you know we never asked for it. Before we came to you we were to be sentenced to death, Yae wants to live not die. This boy doesn't want her to die either; will you take away other people's happiness just to stay safe?" Asked Kurenai._

"Well no but it just seems like your involving a lot of people now."

"_We involved no one, Shikamaru is fighting for Yae. He never asked you, but he did thank you. Your hokage decided that she was a threat and decided then that the enemy could keep her. It was a means to an end."_ Somewhere deep in the mind, Shikamaru put memories of Yae forward. On the outside Kurenai smiled.

"_You_ _can turn back now. I will be facing my brothers; Shikamaru will make sure we continue on." _Shikamaru began to feed his memories to her faster and Kurenai laughed out loud.

"_Try and stop him I dare you."_

**Notes: Okay people, I think I only have a few more chapters of this and then that is it...I think I may just need to end it with the next chapter or so i have two endings. Happy or sad leave a comment let me know what you think. Also enjoy the cover pic for this story Its Yae!**_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Gods vs. Goddesses

"Fire, Bear, Bird, Demon. Wind Goddess Fūreijutsu," A green cloaked figure formed hand signs. The red marked cat seemed to smile as the wind changed around them. From the eye slits corrupt red eyes watched. The black making them seem almost blood red, the cat looked down the path.

The wind swirled around the cat and four others joined her. One put his hand on her shoulder and gave a simple command. The cat's head movements were jerky; she turned to him, pulled away and let the wind lift her up. As the wind held her tight she began to laugh.

"Wind Art Number 3: Hurricane Dance!" The wind began to tear at the trees and the laugh increased. The smaller branches began to break off and the leaves swept around her.

"Konoha we are coming for you!" Yoku yelled as they looked down the path. The red doors were just a ways away. All four boys began to walk down the path following the floating cat.

From the left Kakashi and Sakura dropped down to the road. From the right Kiba and Rock Lee, Three Shikamaru's appeared in front, to the right he wore a red vest, and the left wore brown and the original in the middle. The wind tore away from Yae and began to tear apart trees. She dropped to the ground hunched over at the shoulders her hands twitching.

"Wind Art Number 4: Thread Storm!" The hurricane winds tore through the trees and hit the path. Yae's arms shot up firing upon the ninja. The Konoha four jumped back and the Shikamaru clones disappeared. She swung her left hand out spreading the threats out and cutting at the trees. Three around her charged each taking on a ninja.

"Do your job ladies," the frog came up behind Yae and blasted her again with chakra. She screamed out and the wind increased. It became a full storm, tearing at the trees and rampaging across the path. Father down other ninja began to charge, Tsunade had sent out her army.

"Wind Art Number 2: Angel Wind!" The hurricane winds picked her up once again and dropped her down just before the reinforcements. Her hands and legs became engulfed in wind and she charged the new comers. She landed kicks and punches while dodging shurikens and kunai's.

She found herself surrounded by the enemy all eyes were on her. As she turned to watch all of them her body moved in jerky motions as if possessed by another. From behind ninja began to form there jutsu's while others tried to keep her attention. With a rush of wind Yae stood before the casters grabbed their hands and twisted. Yells and cracks rang out like wind chimes on stormy days and she laughed. The wind on her hands and legs cut deep as she started in on the rest of the backup. She caught a few by their arms and punched down at them adding more broken bones to storm.

"Water, Fish, Dragon, Cat, Water Goddess Suireijutsu" She jumped back and formed the hand signs. All around water began to swarm to her and her evil laugh rang through.

"Water Art Number 2: Frozen Beast," The water wrapped her like a film and the cat mask seemed to smile wider. As the rest began to punch at her she let them land. They landed against solid ice, fingers cracked, ankles went lame. She'd grab at the legs and send them flying, with the punches she just back handed them sending them into other ninja.

Just as she reached for a ninja on the ground, kicks landed to both sides of her head. No pain came and she reached for them crossing her arms, she pulled them both around slamming Rock Lee into Kiba and letting them tumble to the ground.

*CRACK*

Yae watched as the ice around her head began to crack. Turning quickly she swiped at Sakura as the pink haired girl darted back and charged her fist again with chakra. The ice shattered around the cat and she rolled her shoulders.

"Water Art Number 1: Aoi Water Dancer!" Water shot out of her sleeves at Sakura and the girl dodged under and swung for Yae, swerved and drenched Sakura in water. Yae picked at the girl and she fell back with the boys. Rock Lee was shaky on his feet and Kiba had yet to stand. Growling, Akamaru charged at Yae. She made quick hand sign's.

"Water Art number 8: Suireitsukai Eria" Smoked puffed, Akamaru was tackled to the ground by a large blue snake. Eria snapped at the dog and the dog scratched and clawed back. Kiba jumped up to help his canine companion and Rock Lee launched kicks at its head.

Sakura set up to charge but couldn't. She tried her left and then her right leg but nothing budged. Looking down she saw it the water she was drenched in was drying, freezing her to the ground. Yae laughed out and turned her hands on the pink haired girl.

In a flash he was there grey hair and miss matched eyes.

"Genjutsu: Sharingan!"

Kakashi stood before seven people. Each were bound their hands pulled tight behind them and all kneeled in a pool of red water before Kakashi. Yae was right before him; her eyes were black and staring up into the sky. To her left a woman with blue hair and her right a woman with green hair. Lined behind the ladies were all four boys. Each was in various forms of screaming and Kakashi walked up to Yae. He leaned over to look into her eyes and froze.

"Stop fighting Yae I can help," Her eyes were turning all black. Her body was beginning to shake and the ladies around her screamed. Kakashi backed up and looked to the blue haired one. She fell forward lifting up and down as if banging her head on the ground. She screamed louder and louder almost haunting.

With a sharp intake of breath Yae fell back and the green haired one just watched. Her eyes are glued on her sister who's screams grew louder and louder. Kakashi stepped forward and grabbed at the green haired woman's shoulders.

"You can help her, Kurenai assured us of that!" Yelled Kakashi, her eyes and body focused on him, his eyes seemed to notice a flash.

*BOOM*

Around them the world began to shake, the water they kneeled in shook and Kakashi pulled back again. He looked to all the people before him, the four boys were missing.

*BOOM*

The water rushed around them, waves forming crashing into everyone. Yae was thrown under as the water covered her, when the water receded like the sister, all three screamed. The world around them seemed to fall apart like threads and the world began to shine through. Yae's screams became louder and with a final pull back she dropped into the water.

Her hands were wrapped around the bear's throat. Yae with a blue scarf held the fox and, the one with a green scarf held the bird. The sisters looked to Yae and with a quick squeeze she crushed his throat. The other two followed and dropped their kills.

Kakashi and Sakura were taking on the Frog, Yoku, he swiped at them throwing his chakra at them and missing. The three ladies rushed in, the blue and green scarfed ones knocking Kakashi and Sakura out leaving Yae with Yoku.

He watched the black in her eyes flash red and then turn black again.

"If I die tonight it won't matter, you'll be killed no matter what!" He yelled at her as he charged hitting her once again with chakra to the face. She grabbed him by the wrist. Her eyes focused on him her pitch black eyes blazing. She twisted his arm bringing out a groan from him. With a quickstep she kicked out his feet and dropped him to the ground.

She straddled his hips and wrapped her hands around his throat. With his good hand he clawed at her left arm, as he dug his nails in she squeezed tighter. With a wild yell Yae pulled back and punched down to his throat. Crack went his windpipe, Yae growled as his eyes rolled back and arm went limp. She pulled back again and struck over and over again.

Both sisters came to Yae's sides. They each placed a hand on her shoulder pulling Yae away from the dead.


	18. Chapter 18

_Kurenai in Italics_

Kimiri is underlined

**Yae possessed is in bold**

**Well I'm sorry that this has taken so long to get to all of you but...believe it or not this was hard for me. Between work and all that life has for me. Its way to complicated. Well here it is.  
**

Chapter 18: Death

**Shikamaru's Point of View**

My breathing is heavy, my minds running a mile a minute and my body is shaking. To my left Hitta stands ready, to my right Aussa, who's pushed right against my crouching form. They both give out a growl and I open my eyes.

Yea has torn apart this battle. She stands hunched over her cloak is torn, her hair is wild, her mask busted up. I don't think she sees me here, perched like a bird on the gates. She's not herself, Yoku with his blast to her mind, have left her lost and disoriented. The last one has left me even winded. The recovery team lay around her, I've noticed it.

Through the whole battle she's killed only the ones that matter.

I take a look behind me and see that the village has gone black, in the shadows of buildings and on the roofs, ANBU and the backup enforcers wait. I look down the gate and see my large friend with his hands on the gate. I couldn't have him go with me to meet her; he's needed here more than ever. One level head has to be here for their clan.

Kurenai will be the first to take over; I can feel her at the back of my mind preparing. The plans been changed to fit every part of the battle we weren't prepared for. I turn my eyes back to her…

"Yae…" Leaves my lips in a slight whisper and I can't help but feel my heart beat faster. She's playing at my emotions without even trying. All my memories of her come rushing back and I feel the blush stretch across my cheeks.

"…Troublesome…" I mutter as I feel the tug. Hitta gives a small yip as I let Kurenai through. My body is to slow for them but they don't have time to get use to it, we don't have that kind of time anymore. I watch as my view seems to tunnel and I rest now at the back of my mind.

I can still see some but not so much. Aussa at our side disappears and Hitta grows bigger with a few hand signs. She jumps on its back and like a shot in the dark Yae looks at us with possessed eyes.

'Save her,' I beg.

'Please save her," I beg again and feel my body give in to Kurenai's movements.

"_Stand down sisters, don't make this mistake._" Yells Kurenai down to her. Yae's hands move quickly and Hitta jumps down. I can't keep track of the movements but I hear the shout.

"**Wind Art Number 1: Miyabi's Destruction**," the wind hits us hard but Hitta digs his claws into the ground. His front paws crouch down and his hind legs rise higher. From behind fire is flung and I know it's from his tail, the fire balls land all around her and Kurenai's hands move.

"_Fire Art Number 5: Hell's Prison__!"_ They form bars around Yae, she watches as the last come to a close in front of her. She bangs at the bars the flames eat at her skin. Kurenai dismounts from Hitta.

'Stop!' I yell. Kurenai twitches, I know it's too loud but she's burning.

'Stop Shikamaru, Kurenai knows what she's doing just let this happen." Say's Kimiri as Yae pulls back from the bars.

"_Aoi would never…" _Images flash in my mind of the four ladies and I have to close my eyes. The images start to burn. Kurenai grips our head and falls to her knees.

"**Water Art number 8: Suireitsukai Eria!"** The water around Yae puffs and before her a large blue snake appears. He wraps himself around her and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Eria it's play time!" She pets it loving and stretches her arm out toward us. The snake seems to follow and then charges for us.

In an instant I jump. I force the ladies to the back of my mind and land in the trees. I keep her always in my eyes sight. They can't fight, there hurting each other without even hitting one another.

The snake contacts with the doors and the place rumbles.

"**I'd be more worried about yourself shadow user**," the voice is like a dagger to my heart. And like slow motion, I turn; my eyes widen and her hands make contact.

They wrap tight, my breath is becoming cut off and the pain in my mind is increasing. I reach up to claw at her hands.

"Spiritual….sages…." I gasp as I claw just under her wrist and dig at the vanes I find.

I'm thrown back in my mind, and all I see is red.

Kurenai pulls away from the hands around our neck and twists Yae's wrist. We pull Yae close and Kurenai back hands her down. With an oof Yae lands on her back her breath leaving her. Kurenai is panting hard as she jumps to the branch just below, our eyes once again on Yae.

"_Let us handle this Nara, you're just going to get killed if you do that again_," hissed Kurenai. Inside I can feel comfort wrap around my thoughts and I lean into Kimiri. Yae's face flashes, the day in the sun. Her hair is down; her face is leaning into the sunlight. Her eyes closed. I want that again, the image fuzzes over and then vanishes.

"Let us save that Shikamaru," Whispers Kimiri, I lean father into her embrace and watch as calmly as I can.

She pushes' up. She sits up, and hunches her shoulders. It's like watching a rag doll. She jerks to her feet and her body hunched, knees bent and body moving up and down slowly from her breathing. I try and scan her; as if she were the enemy…it's then that I see the exit. I see the solution.

"It's not a solution Nara…" Kimiri's voice echoes in my head and I know then that this will be the last.

I take a deep breath and switch with Kurenai. I take control and make the signs.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" I let my shadows crawl out around me. They latch onto hers quickly and I know. This will have to happen; her lack of fighting shows that. I hold her in the shadows and put my hands together forming hand signals.

"**Let me go!"** All three yell out at me, there distorted to my ears and I cringe. The ladies in my own head are screaming at me and I ignore everything.

As the last hand sign is thrown I hear her shout.

"**Wind Art Number 1: Miyabi's Destruction**!" The wind eats at my body, it cuts and burns as it breaks me down. I let my own jutsu go and let the wind blow me back. With a crack I hit the gates and take the brunt of her attack.

"Nara San!" Hinata yells out as the wind dies. The troops from inside trickle over one by one and Hinata's the first to Shikamaru's side. There is blood all around him and his eyes stare up into the night sky. Lifting him up gently his eyes flutter trying to blink back tears that are forming.

"Hinata is he ok?" Choji yells to the pale eyed girl as he stands before them. He's taken a stance against Yae, her body now hunched over on the ground.

"Nara…" Her voice whispers out and his eyes blink. His body shakes and he begins to cough up blood. Two gems land on his chest as he coughs up more blood.

"It's over," he moans out as his eyes unfocus. Hinata right away puts chakra filled hands on his chest and focuses. With a heavy grown he reaches for her hand and pulls it away.

"Shika…maru" Yae's voice trembles off of her lips as she falls forward. Planting hands on the ground before her, Yae look's up at the group of people.

"SHIKAMARU!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Trials and Tribulations

**Bold Kurenai speaking**

_Italic Aoi speaking_

Yae's POV

'My father once told me, no matter the reasons, no matter the cause. The woman that resided within me would always find a way to preserve me,' One of the many lessons before I watched my father die. I remember running down the river bank, trying to calm my burning flesh, only to be hushed into silence.

When I woke I was in my mothers arms, and the men around her were calling for my death. In all my life only one person has ever asked for my well being. Before I entered this village, my mother was the only one that loved me. But now, now as I sit in this dingy cell, I know I am wrong. Another has shown it.

The attack rings out in my head, the body of the man I love, tossed around like a rag doll. His open mouth forming noiseless yells. I clamp my hands over my ears as I begin to hear her screams.

"**NARA-SAN!"**

'No!' Yells my mind, my eyes snap shut and I see his body fall to the ground. She helps him to sit up just a bit, all the while calling out his name. I know I watched, my vision was blurry around the edges but I watched. Inside my mind was demanding more, more death, more retribution, and more satisfaction for my pain.

"I just wanted to live," I whisper as I open my eyes and stare at the ninja before me. Kakashi senpai is squatting down close to my cell bars and his hand on the bars' balance him.

"To live, is that all?" He asks it so innocently, I find myself wondering what my own true answer will be. I find when he visits, my words flow freely, unhindered by my consciousness. When she comes, I'm guarded, jaded to that cold handed line of questioning she has for me.

"I couldn't see him sensei, please is he ok?" I ask in a voice I know that is not my own. It's shaky and covered by a sob; I'm crying again, the tears flow freely when I ask of him. Every time I ask all I can do is shed tears.

"The battle was over Ebisu-san, why couldn't you pull back?" IT's a simple question. The answer is always brought out by the why.

"He was in my head, they told me I had to. They didn't sound normal. They… They….oh god….they held me. He…he made me…Please tell me. I need to know…Please tell me is he…?" The words trail off and I rush forward to grasp at Kakashi, but like the many times before he is ready and pulls back. He stands up straight and he looks at me with that sad eye of his.

"You are to be banished from Konohangakure. As of tonight, you will be released. Stripped of your tittles, and set away. May the gods watch over whoever takes you in." I'd been waiting for it. My hands slip off the bars and I find the tears slowly stopping.

"I've been waiting for it," I tell him without even a care now.

"To think I could live here," My voice tightens and the strength to hide returns.

"Who needs you, your village is for the fool hearted," I grip my hands together and feel the chuckle begin to rise from my stomach.

"Who needs a village that kills, who needs a village at war, who needs you!" I yell looking up at the now group of ninja before me. The hokage looks down at me. I let the chuckle smack her in the face and stand on shaky legs.

"Let me go! Let me live! Who needs you! You're nothing!" I yell out of turn, the other ninja come forward blocking her form my verbal assault. But why worry, she can hear it, she can sense it.

"I want to die!" I yell as I turn from her and slam my hands onto the wall behind me. The tears begin to fall again, my eyes slip shut and all I can see is him. He's holding me, he's kissing me, and he's making me beg only for him.

I sag to the ground and I keep pounding on the wall, my knuckles ache, I don't care. I keep causing damage. I open my eyes to a blurry mess. I wipe blood on my face, salt tears and metallic blood mix. What a horrible tasting mix.

"Shikamaru Nara is in a coma. He passed out and his mind became stressed from the usage of the Goddesses. You've regained them, you've always had them. Why did you even bother to stay?" Asked Tsunade as she pushed passed the guards and comes close to the bars.

"_He has become her everything, if there was ever a place; we had hoped this would be a change."_ The voice was velvet. I sit in the back of my mind as Aoi takes over.

"_She will yell her harsh words, her wishes to die._" I cringe away from words and try to burry myself away in the mind.

"_She wanted this village to work more than anything_," The words continue to trail out and I find I have nothing more.

"She is a danger. I knew it. They know it. One of our own is in a coma while others are injured. Can you really blame me for this out come?" Tsunade's voice was cold. Aoi pulls me into her arms as Kurenai takes over.

"**We can. If you'd just listened, Understood, that she could have been a help and not a burden as you have made her out to be. One of your own destroyed her. We had to fight to get to her, to let us take over and get her out**." Said Kurenai as she came up to the bars and glared at Tsunade.

In my mind I coward more and more away. The feelings and touches of Shikamaru fill all my senses and my body shivers.

"**You will regret this,"** Says Kurenai as the other three envelope me in a tight hug. They try and shield me from this world. But I simply move away. And take over. I close my eyes tight, breath deep and then open slowly to stare down the hokage.

"I ask for one thing before I leave," Tsunade gives me a nod and I run one hand down the bars of the cell.

"Let me see him, let me see with my own eyes. I need to tell him one thing, be it he hear me or not, I need to tell him one thing before I leave," I don't blink them away, I let them trail down my face, I let them effect her as they affect me now.

"Please let me see him," I beg once more before falling to my knees and letting the sobs take my body.

I'm taken in cuffs, a cloak draped around me to hide me from anyone paying attention to the crowd around me. Walking through the halls of the hospital my body shakes, every step feels forced. Every inch closer to him pulls at my heart.

We come to stand before a sliding door. Choji is to the left while Hinata stands to the right. They both look ready to say something, but with Tsunade just behind me they will hold there tongues. Choji opens the door for me and looks away as I get closer to the opening.

"Don't do this," He whispers as I step just past the door. I feel the tears prick at my eyes again as I see him lying there. Sakura and his mother sit beside his bed, Sakura running chakra filled hands over his body while his mother holds his hand. I feel my breath leave me quickly and both women look to me.

"Ah Ebisu san," His mother slowly rises and I find my eyes drawn to her son. She comes closer and places a hand on her shoulder.

"If anyone can do anything for him now, it's you. Please bring my son back to me," Her request, forces me to look at her. Her eyes are full of tears and, like that I'm left alone with the frozen shadow user.

He looks so peaceful just laying there. His hair is down and spread all round him on the pillow. His face has a few faded yellow and purple bruises. Bandages are on his arms and from here; I see that one of his feet is heavily bandaged.

I push my hood back and move to stand closer to him. I get a good look at his face; I etch this peaceful time into my mind. I look to the window and smile.

"Shika, today's a perfect day for a nap under the clouds," I reach out to his face but pull back. I won't shatter this moment. I move down to his hands and grip his left in my two.

"It was a hell of a ride Shika," I pull his hand up and pull it to my cheek. I lean into as if he's the one moving on his own. I feel the tears fall faster and faster. I put his hand down.

I move back to his face and lean down. With a slight bow, I lay my lips against his. I close my eyes as tears land on his face.

"I love you Nara Shikamaru," I say as I look at him one last time.

I remember I ran. Out of the room out of the hospital, out of the lives on that floor. Once outside, I took a deep breath and looked back. Kakashi stood in the door way. He walked to me slowly and took my cuffed hands. He unlocked the cuffs and stepped back.

"Good bye Ebisu san," He turned away and I jumped.

~Shikamaru POV~

Many hands are on mine. Many words are spoken. But I force myself farther and farther into my mind, into arms I know are not really there. None of the touches are the ones I want; none of the voices are the one I need.

All at once, the touches are gone. Someone speaks but I can't hear it.

'Troublesome,' my inner voice echoes as it becomes even quieter. Someone moves around me, their presence is strong.

"Shika, today's a perfect day to take a nap under the clouds,"

"It was a hell of a ride Shika," My left hand is being taken and held flat against something soft, a familiar spark jolts down my arm, and my inner hiding spot becomes forgotten. Something familiar.

Then my lips are pressed to something soft, or is it something soft presses to them. Something wet falls on my face and I hear the words I've been waiting to hear.

"I love you Nara Shikamaru," My inner hiding spot vanishes and I feel the world around me go fuzzy and then clear as the words ring out.

"Love you,"

"I love you,"

"Nara Shikamaru,"

I fight to get to the light I see. I fight to go to the voice that echoes. I fight to be in her arms again, for her to be in my arms protected. As my eyes begin to face the light, my eye lids flutter open. One word leaves my lips.

"Troublesome,"

**I am so sorry for the late, very late update. Thank you for all of you that wait patiently for this. I will be starting a second story for this. Because come on, Shikamaru and Yae's story is just begging. Many things are in the works for these two lovers. Thank you everyone, you've been so amazing with reviews and watches.  
**

**The second part, chapter one is up for the next set of stories. Look for Shadow, the summery sucks but i'll fix that once i get farther in the story. So check it out Shadow**


End file.
